Guitar Strings
by MusicHeart08
Summary: Tangled Au. Miguel has a gift, the ability to heal when he sings. Because of his power, he spent his entire life locked in a tower under the protection of his father. But on his twelfth birthday, an opportunity to live his dream comes in the form of a wanted outlaw named Hector.
1. The Beginning

**_PLEASE READ:_**

 **One thing about this Au:** ** _EVERYBODY IS ALIVE_**

 **Originally I was gonna follow the bloodline from the movie and have Miguel be able to see dead people but I had trouble coming up with a story so I came up with something else. So** **for those reasons Hector is not Miguel's great-great-grandfather**.

 **Also, English is my main language but I try to put Spanish in as much as I could so if it seems weird or if I say something wrong, I'm really sorry.**

* * *

Once Upon a Time, in the town of Santa Cecilia lived the Rivera family. A family that made the most beautiful music and the best shoes.

Among the family was the married couple, Lusia and Enrique Rivera, and Luisa was about to have a baby but she got really sick.

Odds were she may not make it through labor or even to labor.

The entire Rivera's family traveled many miles until one had found it, a magic guitar. A white guitar that had designs of skeletons painted on it.

The guitar held the power to heal the sick and injured. All someone has to do is strum the strings and sing a song.

Enrique brought the guitar to his wife and sang a lullaby that his Mama sang to him when he was little, _Lavender's Blue_.

Just as the legend had promised, the music from the guitar healed Lusia.

A healthy baby was born, a boy with big brown eyes and dark hair just like his parents. They named him Miguel.

To celebrate his birth, the Riveras family held a huge party and launched flying lanterns into the sky. When night came, the couple sang the same song that had saved Lusia's life to their son.

For that one moment, everything was perfect.

And then that moment ended.

No one was aware that the guitars magic was connected to baby Miguel. Now every time the boy sang, he could heal.

Unfortunately, a man, a selfish man named Ernesto De La Cruz, wanted that magic for himself to remain young for centuries to come.

In the dead of night, De La Cruz broke into the families house and found the guitar in the newborns' room.

But when Ernesto strummed the strings, the magic did not work. He tried again and again until eventually, the music woke up Miguel. As the man tried to make the guitar work, the baby cooed along with the music. Only then did the magic work.

Lusia and Enrique heard music coming from their sons' room but when they went to investigate, they were too late.

Ernesto was gone, along with the guitar and Miguel.

All of Santa Cecilia searched and searched, but they could not find the lost boy.

Meanwhile, miles outside of town, deep within the forest, in a hidden tower, Ernesto raised the child as his own.

Teaching him to play the guitar and to love music, which the boy already did.

Years passed, Ernesto became a famous musician and songwriter, who did not age a day.

* * *

Inside the tower, 5-year-old Miguel played on his father's guitar, singing one of his songs.

 _"...Only a song, only a song. Has the power to change a heart."_

With the magical guitar, Miguel unintentionally kept Ernesto young for years. The man remained famous, and the child remained hidden.

"Why can't I go outside?"

"The outside world is a dangerous place," Ernesto lied to Miguel, "Filled with horrible, selfish people. You must stay here, with me. Only I can keep you safe," and as planned, the child believed him" "Do you understand, mijo?"

"Yes, Papa,"

But the walls of the tower could not hide everything. Every year on his birthday, Santa Cecilia would have a huge festival in honor of the lost boy, hoping that the music and floating lanterns would help him find his way home.

And every year, Miguel heard the music, saw the lights, and he dreamed of playing music for others to hear, just like his Papa.

* * *

 ** _7 years later..._**

* * *

11-year-old Miguel looked under his bed, under all of the tables, beneath his piles of clothes, and inside the large wardrobe closet. He snapped his fingers in frustration.

Scanning the room of the tower, a smirk came across his face when he saw a wagging tail poking out from the curtains.

"Oh well, if Dante isn't here then he must be gone forever," Miguel bit back a laugh when he saw the tail stop wagging, he then grabbed a sweet from the table, "Now who will eat this sweet bread? Oh well, more for me,"

At that moment, a Xoloitzcuintli dog burst from behind the curtains and jumped towards Miguel. More specifically, the sweet in his hand.

Miguel laughed and held the sweet high in the air, "Sit Dante!" Dante did as commanded, his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

"Lie down!" Dante laid flat on his back, Miguel then held out his hand, "Shake!" Ignoring the hand, Dante shook his whole body causing the boy to erupt in laughs, "Fist Bump!" Miguel bumped his hand against the Xolo's paw.

"Good boy, Dante!"

Miguel threw the sweet into the air, causing Dante to jump up and catch it in his mouth making the boy laugh again.

Miguel had been nearly six years old when he met Dante, a poor stray puppy that was left alone in the rain and somehow found the tower. His Papa often wasn't home because he had World Tours so Miguel took Dante in.

Both were lonely, so why not be lonely together?

Miguel pulled a small notepad from his pocket. Flipping through the pages, all of which were filled with T-Charts with both his and Dante's name on it. He stopped at one that had, **_Hide and Seeks_** printed above it.

Miguel's side had more tally marks than Dante did, the boy looked down at his only friend who smiled up at him. Miguel smiled before marking a tally under Dante.

"You win this round," Miguel announced, "That's 23 against 45," Dante growled at the logic, "Okay, that game was getting old anyway," Miguel tossed the notepad aside, "What do you want to do?"

Dante smiled, causing his tongue to flap out before grabbing the boys' jacket sleeve in his mouth and dragging him over to the open window. Miguel saw what Dante wanted and quickly dug his heel into the tiled ground and pulled back on his sleeve.

"No Dante!" The boy scolds the disappointed dog, "We like it in here, remember?" Dante just stared blankly up at him, "Look, my twelfth birthday is just around the corner, when Papa comes home then I will ask him to take me to the Music Festival. Comprender?" Dante huffed in agreement, and Miguel patted the Xolo's head.

"No te preocupes, Dante. Papa will be back by…" Miguel checked the calendar by the window and his eyes widened, "Today?!" In a panic, Miguel looked around the tower, "I gotta clean up!"

Dante watches his owner run off towards the supply closet before poking his head out the window.

"Come on Dante, help me!"

Dante barked and ran off to help Miguel.

* * *

 **And there it is!**

 **I hope you enjoyed and have a good day.**

 **See you next Saturday! D** **on't forget to review!**


	2. A Very Big Day

**_Review Answers:_**

 **- MysteryGirl7Freak: Now I actually can see the two getting along. It's so cute :)**

 **- Natsi-Luca Thank you so much. This really boost my self-esteem. Believe me, I needed that.**

 **- spotty-bee: Thank you and trust me, he will... eventually. Hehe**

 **- ghostyTrickster: It's all good, as long as you reviewed it's cool and thanks for encouraging me.**

 **- jimenajocelyn123: I'm glad you love it and trust me, I fully plan to finish this to the very end! Glad you loved it.**

 **- queenlaur: Glad you liked it, and thanks for enjoying it.**

 **- Beca: Thanks for being the first to review and I hope you enjoy it.**

\- **Franklin Uhlbeck : Most likely, Eleven Chapters. Cause I sometimes get wrapped up and make really long chapters**.

 **Thank you to all my readers! You are all Awesome!**

* * *

In Santa Cecilia, the entire town was getting ready for the upcoming music festival. People from all over Mexico traveled many miles for the event.

At the edge of town was a long stone bridge over a river. It was the only access to the town.

Standing at end of the bridge was a female guard and a black horse with green and blue designs across her body. Their job was to check over the ones going into town and keep one out.

Over recent years, an outlaw had been trying to sneak into the town. The town he had been banished from for his crime, for some reason he never learned and constantly tried to sneak back in.

The female guard and her horse, Pepita were in charge of making sure he didn't get inside.

"Enjoy the festival," the guard said to a couple as they made their way over the stone bridge, "Next, please"

A woman with a colorful dress and a unibrow walked up to the guard, "Frida Kahlo," she said, Pepita narrowed her eyes at this _Frida._

The guard was about to wave her in but Pepita neighed and nudged her clipboard with her head. The guard looked at her clipboard and smiled.

"Perdóname, Ms. Frida but we seem to already have you check in," she showed Frida her clipboard which had a check mark next to the name Frida Kahlo, causing the imposter to chuckle nervously.

"Okay, when I said I was Frida just now," The imposter quickly stripped off her… _his_ costume to reveal a man with black hair under a straw hat and instead of a dress he was wearing a white shirt and purple jacket that had rips, holes, and one sleeve, his pants were covered in dirt and was torn on one knee. The only thing suitable on his was his shoe, "That was a lie, I apologize for that. My name is actually-,"

"Hector?" The guard guessed holding up a wanted poster with the man's face on it.

"Diego, who is this Hector?" The now revealed Hector quickly lied, "Everyone tells me that I look like him?" He then glared at the poster, noticing a flaw, "See, he has a different nose!"

Pepita snarled at Hector but the guard held her back.

"Senor," the guard sighed, "I really don't want to do this but you're up to your last warning. If we find you back in this town, you will be arrested. Comprender?"

Hector sighed in annoyance, "Yeah, yeah," with a huffed he turned on his heels and walked away from the bridge. He grumbled as he made his way into the forest.

"Hurry up!"

The shout caused Hector to turn, he saw a band outside a wagon, a few were fixing a wheel.

"We need to be in Santa Cecilia before tonight!"

A lightbulb went off in Hector's head, "Santa Cecilia, here I come!" he cheered quietly to himself, "This is a very big day!"

* * *

Miguel was smiling through his tiredness as he placed all the cleaning supplies back into the closet.

"This is a very big day, Dante," the boy said as he closed the closet door, "I'm finally gonna do it, I'm gonna ask him,"

Dante barked in encouragement before running off.

"Dante? Come on, you gotta hide before Papa gets home!"

Miguel looked at the clock anxiously as he went on the search for Dante but the dog was already on his way back to his owner. Inside his mouth was a guitar. One that Miguel had gotten for his tenth birthday.

"Gracias, Dante," Miguel said rubbing the dog's head, "Now I can be a musician just like Papa!"

Dante sat in front of the boy and with his tongue hanging out, looked up at him expectedly.

Miguel held the guitar and his fingers hovered over the strings.

In the back of his mind, a song played. It wasn't one that his father had written or performed. Just a song Miguel always had stuck in his head for as long as he could remember.

Miguel closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Dante grew more excited as Miguel's hands moved closer to the strings and

"Miguel!" a voice from outside called out, causing the said boy jumped at his name, his Papa was home!

"Rápido Dante, hide!"

Dante quickly ran upstairs to Miguel's room and dove under his bed. Miguel put the guitar against the wall and prepared himself, "It's time,"

"Miguel?" Ernesto called up again, "What's going on up there?"

"Coming Papa!" Miguel ran towards the window and threw down a long rope.

On the ground, Ernesto held onto the rope and used it to climb up the stone wall until he made it to the balcony window where his excited son waited.

"Welcome Home, Papa," Miguel greeted as his father climbed in through the window.

"Thank you, Mijo," Ernesto said and patted the boys head then pulled a postcard from his pocket, "I brought you back a postcard like you asked,"

Everytime De La Cruz traveled somewhere new on his tours, Miguel always asked that he brought back a postcard from where he went. So that way he could see the outside world, without leaving the tower.

"Gracias Papa!" Miguel said before running off to place the postcard with his collection.

When the boy was gone, Ernesto looked at his reflection to straighten his jacket. While doing so, he sees a part of his hair is growing a grey streak. He was running out of magic.

Just then Miguel came running back, "So Papa, as you know, tomorrow is-"

"Miguel," Ernesto interrupted, "I would love to see how well your practicing is going. Would you play a song for me?"

"Uh, sure!" Miguel quickly grabbed his fathers guitar and sat on a stool next to Ernesto.

Miguel took a deep breath and began to play except he sang the song faster then what was meant to be, almost too fast for Ernesto to absorb the healing properties but he managed to catch enough to regain his youth.

"Miguel-" he began but was interrupted when his son latched onto his arm.

"Papa! As you already know, tomorrow is a really big day, my Birthday!"

"No, it couldn't be," Ernesto protested, "You already had one last year,"

"That's the thing about birthdays Papa, they're annual," Miguel chuckled nervously before sitting back down and becoming more serious.

"Papa, I'm turning twelve this year and uh what I really want for this birthday, uh it's something I wanted for awhile... um," Miguel was so nervous the words got caught in his throat.

"Miguel, you can tell me anything," Ernesto said as he took back his guitar on the table to clean it.

Miguel looked at the stairs to see Dante standing there with his tongue hanging out. Miguel glanced at his father before silently gesturing for him to go back to the room. Dante let out a bark before obeying.

Ernesto's head perked up at the sound, so Miguel faked deeps coughs to throw him off. Luckily, Ernesto fell for it.

Miguel sighed in relief, after thinking it over he couldn't hold it in anymore, and blurted out, " _Iwanttogotothefestival_!"

But he said it too fast that his Dad didn't quite catch it, "What?"

"I want to go to the Festival?" Miguel repeated but with less confidence

"What festival?" Ernesto scoffed.

"The ones that always happens on my birthday," Miguel explained pointing to the window, "The one with all the music and the floating lights. I was hoping that I could-"

"You want to go outside?" Ernesto asked putting the pieces together of his sons' requests, "After everything I told you?"

"But if you're with me then you could protect me," The look on his fathers face told hos otherwise, the boy began to wring his hands nervously, "Right?"

"Miguel," Ernesto said in a stern voice that made Miguel wince, "There are dangerous people out there, and if they found out about your gift, they'll do anything to have it. We already lost your mother, what would I do if I lost you?"

"I.." Miguel hesitated, he knew he already lost the argument, "I don't know?"

"My son, you are a born musician but the world is too dangerous. When will you learn that I do this because I love you?"

"I know Papa," Miguel hugged his father, "Lo Siento,"

"Better," Ernesto smiled and ran his hand through the boy's hair, "and Miguel?" Miguel stepped back and his fathers placed his hands upon his shoulders, "Don't ever ask to leave this tower, again!"

His voice meant there was no use in arguing, so Miguel sighed and looked towards the ground, "Yes Papa,"

"That's my boy," Ernesto smiled and patted the boys head, "Now, I'll be back," De La Cruz grabbed his guitar and climbed out the window, "I'll see you in a bit, mijo!"

"I'll be here," Miguel sighed then placed his chin on the window sill and watched his father disappear into the world.

Behind him, Dante pushed his guitar across the ground until it hit his foot.

Miguel looked down at his canine companion with a sad smile before rubbing his head, "Sorry Dante, no Music Festival,"

Dante whimpered but rubbed his head against his owner in sympathy.

Miguel sighed and flopped onto the ground. After a minute or two, he picked up his guitar and just started playing,

 _"I've got my father's love, I shouldn't ask for more. I've got so many things, I should be thankful for,"_

Miguel looked around his home with a sad smile,

 _"Yes, I have everything- except, I guess, a door. Perhaps it's better that I stay in,"_

 _"But tell me... when will my life begin?"_

Dante laid his head on Miguel's lap and the boy hugged his friend close.

* * *

 **For Hector here, I tried to keep the whole _"Can't cross the bridge"_ thing but with a new twist.**

 **Did I make it clear right? He can't cross the bridge because he's banned for a crime he committed. A crime that'll be revealed later on.**

 **The song Miguel sings is _When will my life begin, Reprise 1._**

 **Hope you all have a blessful day. I Love You All!**


	3. The Hidden Tower

**_HAPPY NEW YEARS!_**

 ** _I decided to update every Wednesday and Saturday because honestly, I got all but two chapters already written and ready._**

 _ **So I ho** **pe you're comfy peeps, cause t** **his is gonna be a long one.**_

* * *

Hector hid behind the many boxes of musical equipment packed in the wagon.

The musicians were so busy discussing their performance for the Festival tomorrow that they didn't notice they had a stowaway.

As Hector had hoped, the wagon was allowed to enter Santa Cecilia, and all that was inside. Hector had to bite himself to prevent from cheering out once they were in Mariachi Plaza.

As the band talked to the manager about the time they should go on, Hector silently sneaked out of the wagon and ran off. He had to duck from the guards a lot but it didn't matter, he was in Santa Cecilia!

The large number of people setting up decorations, helped Hector blends in as he walked down Mariachi Plaza.

Just then a random person shoved a flyer onto his hand.

Looking down the flyer said,

 **Tomorrow**

 **Santa Cecilia's Annual Music Festival**!

 **In honor of the Rivera Family.**

Before he could read the rest, Hector folded up the flyer then placed it in his jacket pocket. He already knew about the festival for the missing boy and whatnot, he didn't have time for this. He needed to find…

 _WHAM!_

When Hector turned the corner, he didn't see a man coming his way. Which resulted in both of then bumping into each other, and Hectors hat to fall off.

"Watch it, Amigo!" Hector groaned rubbing his head.

"Apologizes amigo," the other guy said picking up his hat, and holding it back to him "I wasn't paying attention to-"

When Hector snatched his hat back did he see who the person was, a Guard!

"You!" the guard yelled before reaching into his pocket to grab his walkie-talkie, "Hector is in Santa Cecilia!"

As faith would have it, a large line of people carrying baskets came in between Hector the officer, "Excuse Me! Excuse me, folks!" But when they were gone, so was Hector.

The guard did a 360 until he saw the faint figure of the outlaw running through the crowd.

Back at the stone bridge, Pepita was growing bored of helping the guard with checking people in when suddenly,

"Stop Him!"

The same man that they had sent away earlier today came running past them towards the forest.

The captain of the guards came running behind him before jumping onto Pepita's saddle.

"We got him this time, girl!"

Pepita ran as fast as she could down the path the outlaw ran down.

Hector ran faster than he had ever gone before, behind him he could hear the footsteps of a horse approaching fast. There was no way he could outrun a horse.

Up ahead, he saw a long vine hanging from a tree. Hector leaped up and grabbed onto the vine, using it to swing around and kicked the guard off the colorful horse and take his place in the saddle.

All was going well until Pepita noticed that her rider wasn't the right one. She dug her hoofs into the dirt until they stopped then she glared back at Hector.

"Come on Caballo, Adelante!"

Pepita neighed before bucking the outlaw off her saddle, causing Hector to land hard on the ground.

Pushing himself to his feet, Hector saw Pepita approaching him with an angry look.

"Okay, okay," Hector held his hand in front of him as he backed up, "Uh... nice horse?"

Pepita let out a noise that sounded exactly like a roar, Hector continued to back up until he came to the edge of a cliff, it was hard to see how far down the ground was because a misty fog blocked his view.

The outlaw looked back and forth between the edge and the horse before making a decision. With a smile, Hector saluted the horse before stepping back and falling off the edge.

Pepita looked shocked before her eyes narrowed and she jumped down the cliff herself.

The ground below turned out to not be as far as it seemed and Pepita landed perfectly on her feet.

When she didn't see the outlaw, she pressed her nose to the ground and sniffed around like a bloodhound. Not realizing she had passed the rock where the outlaw was hiding behind.

Hector sighed in relief and stood up, leaning against the vine-covered bolder. But when he pressed his hand against the vines, he fell through.

Confused, Hector pulled back the vines to reveal a cave instead of a bolder. Before he could question it, the neigh of a horse provoked him to jump behind the vines and hide.

He held his breath when Pepita's shadow appeared from behind the vines. After a few seconds, the horse walked away.

Hector let out a long sigh of relief, a light from further in the cave caught his eye, followed by the faint sound of a guitar.

Even more confused than before, Hector walked further into the cave and to his surprise, inside the cave was a tall stone tower. The music was coming from inside, and then it stopped.

Not wanting to be caught, Hector raced towards it and used all the creases in the stones he could find to climb the tower until he reached the window.

Once inside, Hector slammed the wooden flaps shut causing the sunlight in the room to disappear. Taking a few steps back, Hector let out a large sigh and placed his hands on his knees.

"Finally!" He breathed out, "I can catch my breath,"

Not even seconds after he said that, something solid slammed into the back of his head, and then he blacked out.

* * *

Miguel had been playing on his guitar, trying to figure out the song that was stuck in his head. He had the melody but the lyrics were a mess.

" _Dum dum dum, dilly dilly, Dum dum dun dee. Dun dun dun, DeeDee DeeDee, Dun dun dun do?_ "

Miguel groaned in frustration, this song was driving him crazy. Just as he was about to give up he heard the sound of someone climbing the tower.

Could it be Papa? If it was then why didn't he call for the rope?

Miguel hid around the corner to see who it was, and was shocked to see a complete stranger crawl through the window.

The man slammed the window flaps closed then bent down with his hands on his knees taking deep breaths.

The startled boy reached for the closest thing to defend himself with and ended up grabbing a frying pan.

As quiet as he could be, Miguel tiptoed behind the man and whacked the kitchen utensil hard against his head.

The intruder fell to the ground like a bag of bricks.

With a frightened yelp, Miguel jumped back and hid under the table, holding the frying pan tight in his hands. After a minute or two, he peeked out from beneath the tablecloth to see the man still on the ground.

Miguel crawled out and began to approach the body with his frying pan held out in front of him for defense.

He nearly jumped into the air when he felt Dante bump into his leg.

When he reached the unconscious body, he quickly poked him with his foot before jumping back with his pan ready to strike.

"He's not dead, right?" the boy asked the canine, who didn't do anything but sniff the man pockets in search of food.

Dante sniffed the man's face and he jumped back when his eyes popped open, with a startled yelp Miguel hit his head with the frying pan again.

Peeking through his eyelids, Miguel saw the man was unconscious again, the boy let out a sigh of relief and let the pan fall to the ground.

"Okay, we gotta hide him until Papa gets home. He'll know what to do," Miguel said before moving to find a rope.

Dante tilted his head to the side in a way to ask, _We?_

Moving quickly, Miguel tied a rope around the intruder's chest and used it to drag him around the tower more easily.

It proved to be more difficult than expected because the man was heavy!

Miguel used all his strength but ended up slipping and bumping against his empty closet and losing his grip on the rope. Panting for breath, Miguel turned towards the closet, and a lightbulb went off in his head.

He opened the closet door, untied the man then pushed him hoping he'll go straight into the closet, unfortunately, he only hit the door. Miguel then fell to the ground after his foot slipped.

After a few minutes of struggling, Miguel ended up on one of the ceiling beams with the rope tied around his prisoner again.

With a single push, the man was thrown into the closet and the doors shut quickly with the rope closed between them, "HA!" Miguel cried in victory and leaped down but when he tried to get the rope out it was stuck in the door causing Miguel to groan and bang his head against the wood.

Third times a charm!

Miguel quickly pushed the man into the closet and quickly slammed the doors shut. Chuckling to himself, he began to walk away but the doors fell open and the body landed on top of Miguel causing him to scream.

Running out of ideas, Miguel used a broom to push him into the closet and after many difficult seconds later the man was inside. Miguel slammed the doors shut and sighed in relief, then he noticed fingers poking out and quickly pushed them back in. Grabbing a nearby chair, he leaned it against the doors so it wouldn't open until he wanted it to.

Miguel backed away from the closet, pointing the pan at the closet and telling himself, "Okay, I have a man in my armario. I have a man in my armario,"

As he backed up he saw his reflection in the full-length mirror and realized what he had just done.

"I have a man in my Armario!" he said to his reflection before dusting off his pan, "Too weak to protect myself, eh Papa? Well, tell that to my pan-"

 ** _Bang!_**

Miguel groaned and rubbed the spot where the frying pan had hit him when he twirled it around.

Behind him, Dante was rolling on the ground laughing in dog language. Miguel glared at him, "Thanks for your support, Dante."

A few feet from the laughing dog, Miguel saw a folded up piece of paper that wasn't there before. Placing his pan down, the boy walked over and picked up the paper.

Unfolding the paper, it read:

 **Tomorrow:**

 **Santa Cecilia's Annual Music Festival!**

 **In honor of the Rivera Family**

 **Come enjoy Music from all over Mexico and see the launch of the lanterns at sundown.**

Santa Cecilia?

Miguel walked over to a small dresser and pulled one of the drawers opened. Inside was a shoebox filled with postcards of places his father had traveled.

After rummaging through them all, he found the one he wanted, the one for Santa Cecelia.

The picture had mariachis on it, playing music that Miguel couldn't hear. Their happy faces forever frozen on the small slip of paper.

Miguel looked at the postcard and the poster when,

"Miguel!"

Both the boy and dog jumped into action, Dante racing upstairs and Miguel racing to the window, shoving the paper and postcard into his pocket.

"One moment, Papa!"

Miguel threw the rope out the window and Ernesto climbed up the wall. A basket on his arm.

"I have a surprise for you," Ernesto half sang, ruffling Miguel's hair.

"Uh, I do too," Miguel replied nervously, fixing his hair when his father turned away

Ernesto hummed as he rummaged through the kitchen cabinets, "I bet mine's bigger."

"I seriously doubt it..." Miguel mumbled under his breath.

"I'm making tamales for dinner, your favorite. Surprise!"

Miguel forced a smile, not sure how to start his surprise. "Uh...there's something I want to tell you..."

"I hope you're not still talking about the festival," Ernesto said flatly.

"Not exactly," Miguel began slowly inching towards the closet with his prisoner inside, "But I'm leading up to that..."

"Because I thought we dropped the issue,"

"Just look, I can take care of myself, Papa. I know I can."

Ernesto let out a low laugh, "Well _I_ know that you can't take care of yourself, Miguel."

"If you would just listen..."

" _Miguel_ , this argument is over."

"Trust me, I know that..."

"Miguel!"

"Come on!"

"Enough, Miguel! You are not leaving this tower, _ever_ "

Miguel winced and stepped back in shock, slowly moving his hand away from the chair.

Ernesto flopped down on a nearby chair, rubbing his head. "Estupendo, now I'm the bad guy,"

With his Papa looking away, Miguel pulled the postcard from his pocket and stared at the picture before sighing. There was no way, he would be allowed to the festival. He knows what needs to be done.

"All I was going to say, Papa," Miguel began putting the postcard back into his pocket, "Is that...I know what I want for my birthday now."

Ernesto looked up from the corner of his eye. "And what is that?"

"A new journal? I wrote in all my other ones,"

Ernesto sighed. "That plus my next concert will take a very long time, Miguel, almost three days time."

Miguel glanced towards the ground, "I just thought it was a better idea than the festival."

Ernesto thought about it before sighing, "You'll be alright by yourself?"

Miguel looked at him and nodded. "I know I'm safe as long as I'm in here."

Ernesto's brown eyes softened. He stood up and embraced Miguel tightly, the boy hugged him back just as tightly.

"I love you very much, mijo."

"I love you more," Miguel waved goodbye to his Papa as he left once again, and Ernesto waved back

"I love you most."

When his father was out of sight, Miguel raced back into the tower. He had work to do and only three days to do it.

* * *

 **The Captain of the Guard, I made the police officer that let Hector off with a warning in the movie. He was all I thought of.**

 **I don't own Tangled or Coco.**


	4. The Deal

**Hello Beautiful and Amazing People!**

 **Okay, Miguel and Hector actually meet in this chapter, and Dante too.**

* * *

Hector woke up with a massive headache and the tickling feeling of something wet on his left hand.

He slowly began to wake up, giggling as little he did and was startled to see a Xolo dog licking his hand.

"Hey! Shoo dog, shoo!" Hector tried to move his hand but found he couldn't. Looking down, he saw he was tied down to a chair, "What? What is going on?"

The dog walked over to the more darker part of the room and seemed to be trying to pull something into the light but the thing pulled back, "No, stop it, Dante."

"Who's there?"

"Struggling... struggling is pointless," a small voice said from the shadows. "I know why you're here," the voice continued, wavering slightly, "and I'm not afraid of you."

"What?" Hector knew the voice was too young to be a guard.

He got his answer when out of the shadows, came a young boy with black hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. He had a red jacket on over jean pants and black shoes. In his hand was a frying pan.

"Who are you and how did you find me?"

Hector stared confused before it all came to him, "A child? I was captured by a child?" the kid stared confused as Hector let out a large sigh, "This is not my day,"

"Who are you and how did you find me?" the boy demanded again, trying to sound threatening

"Look, nino-"

"It's Miguel,"

"Okay? Miguel, you're not fooling me with this whole _tough guy_ act,"

"I am tough!" Miguel yelled but his voice cracked, and Hector raised his eyebrow with a smirk.

"Sure, so how about you let me go and we'll never see each other again?"

Miguel hit Hector on the head with a pan, not hard enough to know him out again but enough to make his point clear.

"I will be making the demands here, Senor..."

"Hector," the outlaw said with a grimace

"Okay, Hector," Miguel moved closer to his prisoner with his frying pan ready, "What do you want with me? To imprison me? Sell me?"

"What?" Was this kid loco? "I don't even know you,"

"So you- Wait, you don't want my gift?"

"Why would I want something from you? I just needed a place to hide so I climbed your tower, end of story,"

Dante moved forward and looked straight into Hector's eyes, after a minute or two he and Miguel moved into the shadows.

Hector only confirmed this kid was loco when he saw Miguel talking to his dog. He could only hear whispers and growls but he heard something about someone taking him somewhere.

After a minute or two, Dante nodded at the boy and both turned back to Hector.

"So, Hector," Miguel put the pan under his arm and pulled out the poster, "What do you know about this?"

Hector looked at the poster for one second, "The Festival at Santa Cecilia? I know all about it, I'm pretty well known there actually,"

Miguel's eyes brightened before becoming more serious, "Well tomorrow, this festival will take place and I really want to go. So if I let you go then you have to take me there and bring me back safely, deal?"

Hector chuckled at the kids' request, there was no way the guards would let him in. Just then the wheels in his head began turning, "Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait,"

Miguel and Dante looked at each confused as the man continued talking to himself.

"Wait, no, wait, wait, wait. Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait?" Finally, it came to Hector, he may not be able to enter Santa Cecilia but this kid is! "Yes! You're going to Santa Cecilia?!"

Miguel was completely weirded out by the man, "You know what," he then moved to the chair and untied the man, "Maybe this isn't such a good idea,"

Hector jumped up to stop Miguel from changing his mind, snapping his fingers rapidly, "No, niño, wait. I can help you! You can help me, we can help each other! But most importantly, you can help me!"

Miguel looked at the man warily, "Help you with what?"

"You see, my and Santa Cecilia aren't exactly on the best of terms right now. So, here is _my_ deal, I will take you to see the festival if you can get me past the front bridge,"

"Really?!" Miguel cried before eyeing him suspiciously, "So, if I can get you inside the town, you'll take me to the festival?"

"Si!"

"And you'll bring me back home safely, right?"

"On my honor," Hector promised while crossing his heart then he reached out his hand, "So what do you say?"

Miguel thought it over before smiling and grasping Hectors hand, "Deal,"

Dante barked and jumped around as if to say, _Count me in!_

Hector eyed him, "Does the dog have to come?"

Miguel nodded and feed Dante a sweet bread, "His name is Dante, and yes he does,"

Hector growled but reminded himself this kid was his only way into town, "Fine, pack up your bags kid, time for a road trip!"

* * *

 **Sorry, it's short.**

 **:P**


	5. Out of the Tower

**_SURPRISE!_**

* * *

Dante had his tongue dangled out of his mouth as he was being lowered out of the tower. A rope was tied around his waist and from the balcony, Hector and Miguel were slowly lowering him to the ground.

It didn't take long before Dante's four paws were completely on the ground. The Xolo shook the rope off of him so he could run around the grass for the first time in forever.

"All right," Hector sighed, "The dog's down, I'll meet you down there,"

Miguel nodded, still nervous about this, and watched as Hector crawled out the window and climbed down the tower.

Miguel checked, for the tenth time, if his guitar was fastened tightly around him. Taking a deep breath, he grasped the rope and looked down at the world that was just beyond his reach.

He was so close, he just had to do it.

"You coming kid?" Hector's voice broke him from his thoughts.

Miguel backed away from the window, the rope still in his grasp. Should he really do this?

The boy shook his head free from those thoughts and remembered something his Papa once said.

"Seize your moment,"

With those words, Miguel jumped out the window and slide the rope.

The wind blew through his hair and clothes and he traveled further down. He suddenly gasped and grabbed the rope tightly.

Miguel was now dangling just a few feet above the ground. He stared at the grass that was just below him.

With a deep breath, Miguel lowered his feet down onto the grass for the first time. Sure, he had shoes on but he was still touching the ground.

Miguel bent down onto his knees and felt the soft grass with his hands before lying down on the ground, laughing as the smell of dirt filled his nose.

Just then the wind blew a breeze, causing flower petals to fly through the air. Miguel began to chase after them and accidentally stepped into a puddle. Laughing excitedly, he grabbed a handful of the water and threw it into the air.

He was free!

Ahead, Dante barked and jumped around near the entrance of the cave. Miguel turned and looked at the cave he had seen his Papa walked in and out of so many times growing up.

With excitement, Miguel ran towards the entrance and for the first time ever, he left the cave.

Miguel spun around looking at all the tall trees and birds flying around. Sure, it wasn't Santa Cecilia but it was still _out there!_

Behind him, Hector came running out of the cave, "Espérame, chamaco!" he yelled, "Don't run off on me like that, you're my ticket into-" Hector then noticed the look on Miguel's face, "Hey, you okay?"

"I can't believe I did this," Miguel mumbled, too low for Hector to hear.

"What?"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID THIS!"

This time Hector heard him, loud and clear.

"Papa would be so furious," Miguel realized, "That's okay, what he doesn't know won't kill him, right?"

"Right!" Hector butted in then grabbed the kids arm, "So let's get mov-"

Miguel pulled his arm back as fear was all over his face, "No, this will kill him," he then began to pull at his hair, "I am a horrible son, I have to go back,"

"What?!" Hector cried, "Why didn't you-"

"No!" Miguel shouted, angry all of a sudden, "No way am I going back!"

"Okay Miguel," Hector now became very concerned for the boy and tried to make him sit on a rock, "You need to br-"

Miguel jumped back up, "But what if-"

"OKAY ENOUGH!" Hector shouted causing Miguel to wince, "Now, sit down," Both Miguel and Dante obeyed his command. "What's going on? A minute ago you tied me up to see this festival, and now you want to turn back before we've even begun?"

Miguel sighed, "I'm sorry, it's just… I never disobeyed my Papa before," he confessed, "He's all I ever had since I lost my Mama, I don't want to hurt him,"

"Oh, oh that's such a sweet sentiment. At such a Bad Time!" Hector then yanked at his hair growling, causing Miguel to grown frightened before Hector looked back up with an angry expression, "Do you want to go to that festival or not?"

"I, um..." Miguel hesitated and Hector groaned.

"Cause if not then just go back to your tower and I can just forget about-"

"NO!" Miguel protested, afraid of the thought of going back to his life of imprisonment when he was so close, "No, I am going to that festival!"

"Don't yank my chain, chamaco. Final answer?"

Miguel's eyes grew more determined and he nodded, "I want to go to the festival, por favor?"

"Good answer," With a more cheerful deminer, Hector grabbed Miguel's shoulder and lead him down a dirt path, Dante chasing after the two, "Now, first things first, we gotta go to Shantytown,"

"Shantytown?" Miguel panicked, stepping back, "But our deal was you'd take me to Santa Cecilia!"

"Cool off, chamaco," Hector shrugged, "It's along the trail there, I'll get you there before the festival begins."

"Okay," Miguel sighed, and the two continued back down the trail, "So what's Shantytown?"

"A family-friendly diner. Trust me, you'll know it when you smell it."

* * *

Meanwhile, many miles from the traveling group, Pepita was still on her search for Hector.

She paused at a tree that had his wanted poster on it, his smiling face irritated her. So she grabbed it in her mouth and tore it to pieces like a paper shredder.

Pepita's ear then perked up at the sound of someone stepping on a twig. Pepita ducked behind a rock and waited.

A shadow came closer to her, when it came close enough she jumped out. She was disappointed when the traveler was not Hector but Ernesto.

De La Cruz rolled his eyes at the horse, "A Cecilia horse," he scoffed, then he realized something very important was missing, "Where's your rider?" he asked with concern and he quickly turned around nearly dropping his guitar, "Miguel!" Ernesto yelled and started to run back to the tower, leaving behind a confused Pepita.

Ernesto ran all the way back to the tower and was startled to see the rope dangling out the window, "Miguel?!" When he got no response, the fear-stricken man climbed up the wall faster then he had ever gone before.

When he was inside, De La Cruz searched every room while calling out his sons' name but Miguel wasn't anywhere in the tower.

Ernesto yanked at his hair in fear then he felt something crunch beneath his foot. Looking down, he saw a folded up paper.

He picked it up and unfolded it, he gasped when he saw what it was. A flyer for the Santa Cecilia Festival, the festival that Miguel wanted to see.

With a growl, Ernesto tore up the flyer before walking over to a dresser. Opening the top one, he pulled out a dagger.

One way or another, his son was coming home and no one was gonna stand in his way.


	6. Un Poco Loco

**For those who asked or who are wondering, the ending will be a little bit like both _Tangled_ and _Coco_ but with my own little twist... _Tee-Hee._**

 **Trust me, you'll love it when it comes.**

 **Anywho, you can guess what song I used instead of " _I've got a Dream_ ,"**

 **More a** **ction in this chapter as well.**

* * *

Hector led Miguel and Dante down the dirt trail that would lead to Shantytown.

"Come on, kid! We're almost there,"

As Miguel walked down the path, he spun around to get a good view of all the tall trees. When he slowed to a stop when he saw a poster on a tree. One that had a familiar face on it.

"Hey," Hector turned around to face the kid and quickly became frightened when he saw the wanted poster in his hand, "Is this you?"

"Uh... Si?" Hector saw no point of lying and try to swag his way out by striking a smile "Muy guapo, eh?"

"Why does it say you're wanted?"

"Let's not worry about it," Hector snatched the poster and crumbled it up before pushing the kid down the path again, "Just keep walking,"

"But I-"

"Oh Look!" The man interrupted again and pointed forward, "There it is!"

Miguel followed his gaze and saw a one-floor building that was a little run-down but still standing.

"Shantytown! Isn't she a beauty?"

"Ehhh," Miguel shrugged eyeing the building, Hector rolled his eyes at him.

"Come on, it'll be a quick stop. I'll talk to my amigos and you can grab a bite to eat,"

Miguel hesitated, still wondering if what his Papa said about the world was true but he came this far.

Hector kicked the door opened and immediately, everyone inside greeted him

"Cousin Hector!" Came from all around the tavern.

Hector strolled inside, greeting everyone. Miguel hesitated at the door, eyeing everyone warily. He was about to step outside but Dante grabbed his sleeve and pulled him inside.

Miguel followed behind Hector the whole time, "Are all these people your family?"

"Not exactly. You see, Shantytown is for those who have nowhere else to go. Outlaws and forgotten ones, you know?" Hector explained grabbing a bottle from an empty table, "So we gather here as our own little family,"

Dante walked around on his own, swiping as food off of peoples plates when they weren't looking.

Miguel looked around at all the people in the tavern, they all seemed so... happy. They didn't seem as dangerous as his Papa said.

From the far corner, the sound of deep coughing came through the sounds of laughter.

Miguel looked over to see a man lying in a hammock, his skin was pale and corpse-like. The man coughed into a tissue and let his hand fall. The tissue fell to the ground and Miguel saw blood splatters from where the man had coughed.

A hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him away, Miguel almost jumped before realizing it was Hector, "Careful chamaco,"

"Why? Who is he?"

"That's Chicharrón and he's dying,"

The last word repeated in Miguel's head, he looked back at the man, he didn't look like he was in the best of health but... dying? "Why doesn't he get help?"

"He couldn't afford it," Hector answered with a shrug, "So he spends his final days here, where he can die among his family,"

Miguel gasped, maybe he could just- He reached for his guitar then hesitated. If anyone here found out about his gift then who knows what they'll do.

He sighed, "I wish I could help,"

"Me too kid," Hector said not realizing what Miguel meant, "But hey, we all reach that point in life someday, right?"

Miguel looked at Chicharrón one last time before walking away with Hector, "Right,"

"Cousin Hector!" the greeting came from a table with three women's playing a card game

"Tía Chelo! He-hey!" Hector greeted then walked over to share his drink with the three.

Miguel smiled a little as he watched them, how happy they were to see him. All he ever had was his Papa and Dante. Was being safe worth being lonely?

"Who's this little, niño?" Miguel was snapped out of his thoughts and saw the three ladies looking at him. He quickly pulled his hood over his head to hide.

Hector chuckled nervously when the three stared confused, "He's shy," he then lowered the hood off of Miguel's head, "Don't worry Chamaco, they're friendly,"

Miguel slowly approached the table and waved shyly, forcing on a smile, "Hola,"

"Aww, what a cutie," Tia Chelo cooed then pinched his cheek.

Miguel pulled away and aimed his guitar at the three in defense. He wasn't use to such affection, especially from strangers.

"Be gentle, Tia," Hector said while lowering the guitar down, "This is his first time away from home."

"Awww, the poor chico," One of the other Tias cooed, "Where are you two going?"

"I'm taking him to see the festival in Santa Cecelia,"

"Santa Cecilia? Is that why you're here? You need something to sneak inside again?"

"Aw come on Tia, you'd think I don't come by because I wanna play a game of _Loteria_ with my favorite gals?"

The three tias eyed him warily, "So what do you need?"

Hector sighed before smiling, "I need a mariachi outfit, what do you got?"

Well," Tia Chelo smiled at her friends and they laughed as if they knew a something that they didn't, "I have one outfit but it's gonna cost ya,"

"Sure amigas, what's your price?"

"Don't play dumb, Hector," Chelo smiled flipping through her cards, "You know what,"

Hectors face dropped while Miguel still seemed confused, "No, no, no!"

"The tavern has been too quiet, we need some music,"

Now Miguel was confused, they wanted Hector to sing? Was this guy even a musician?

"Tia, you know I haven't played since Ime... since my banishment,"

"Banishment?" Miguel repeated, "What does that mean?"

"It means outlaw over here can't go into the town anymore, niño," One of the girls answered without looking up from her cards

"What?" Miguel cried looking at Hector for answers, "Outlaw?!"

"Yes?" Hector shrugged

"But you said that wanted poster was nothing!"

"That... was a lie. I apologize for that," Miguel gave him a look of disbelief, "Remember our deal kid, no backing out!" Hector smiled before turning back to his amigos, "Come on ladies, it's the kids' dream to see this Music Festival. Isn't there anything else your after?"

"No music, no Santa Cecilia,"

A lightbulb blinked on in Miguels' and he turned towards the dusty stage a few feet away. After thinking about it for a moment, he smiled then slipped away from the group.

Hector tried his best to reason with the girls but was interrupted by a grito echoing through the room followed by a guitar. Following the noise, he saw Miguel on stage with his guitar out.

The whole tavern fell silent as they turned to listen to the kid on stage.

Miguel played one of his favorite songs, Poco Loco.

 _"What color is the_ _sky?_ _Ay, mi amor! Ay, mi amor_. _You tell me that it's red_ , _Ay, mi amor! Ay, mi amor!"_

 _"Where should I put my shoes?_ _Ay, mi amor! Ay, mi amor!_ _You say put them on your head!_ _Ay, mi amor! Ay, mi amor!"_

Like the rest of the tavern, Hector was shocked and impressed by the talent this kid had.

 _"You make me_ _u_ _n poco loco, u_ _n poquito loco._ _The way you keep me guessing,_ _I'm nodding and I'm yessing_ , _I'll count it as a blessing._ _That I'm only u_ _n poco loco!"_

Dante grabbed Hector's sleeve in his mouth and dragged him on stage, the outlaw protested the whole way but couldn't yank himself free.

The tavern cheered louder when they saw the man coming on stage. Once in the spotlight, Hector smiled nervously then bust out some percussive footwork to Miguel's guitar.

"Not bad for an outlaw," Miguel smirked

"Not so bad yourself, gordito," Hector smiled right back and continued dancing.

Just outside of the tavern, a man was walking up the trail for he had heard the familiar singing voice. Ernesto De La Cruz.

Hector smiled, he had missed singing. Miguel smiled at him and let him take over the next verse,

 _"Th_ _e loco that you make me_ _, i_ _t is just to poco crazy,"_ As he sang, Hector danced around Miguel, _"The sense that you're not making!"_

 _"The liberties you're taking!"_

 _"L_ _eaves my Cabeza shaking!_ _You are just_ _u_ _n poco loco!"_

As Miguel and Hector belted out in a series of gritos and Dante howled along, no one noticed Ernesto at the window. Or the expression of shock and anger on his face when he saw his son singing and dancing on stage.

 _"Un_ _poquit-ti-ti-ti-ti-ti-ti-ti-ti-ti-ti-ti-to loco!"_

With a final grito, the song ended with Miguel in Hector's arms.

The tavern burst into applause.

"Hey, you did good!" Hector said placing Miguel down and patting his shoulder, "I'm proud of you!" Miguel smiled, for that one moment, he was a musician, a real musician.

The moment was interrupted by a shout in the corner of the tavern.

"Hey!" Everyone turned towards the voice to see Chicharrón sitting up in his hammock. His skin was changed to a more healthier glow, "I feel great!"

"Chicharrón?" Hector asked with concern as well as the rest of the bar.

Miguel gasped, could he have?

"I can breathe!" Chicharrón cheered breathing in the sweet air before jumping off his hammock, "I can walk! I've been cured!"

"What?!" Hector cried jumping off the stage and rushed towards his friend as well as the entire tavern.

"Oh no," Miguel looked down at his guitar, he had cured him!

"You look younger, amigo," One of the Tia's from earlier pointed out.

"What have you been taking?" Another asked looking at the empty shot glasses near his hammock.

Miguel began to breathe heavily, he had to get out of here before people realized what had happened.

Pushing through the crowd he grabbed Hector's arm and pulled him towards the door.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"We gotta get out of here," Miguel insisted but Hector wasn't convinced as he pulled his arm back, forcing Miguel to a stop.

"Why?"

"Because, uh..." Miguel tried to come up with a good excuse but had nothing.

Luckily he didn't have to because the door to the tavern slammed opened and the captain of the guard stood there.

"Where's Hector?!"

Gasps filled the tavern, Hector quickly grabbed Miguel and pulled him behind the bartender area.

"Where is he?!" The guard yelled, "Find him, turn the place upside down if you have to!" When the captain was yelling orders he slammed his fist against the table Miguel, Dante, and Hector was hiding behind.

Miguel had to hold onto Dante tightly to keep him from barking at the soldiers.

"I believe I saw him hiding back here," Chicharrón called out, opening the door to the storage room.

"Si, he's in there. I saw him," One of the Tias chimed in.

The guards followed the group to the back room.

Hector peeked over the table to see two guards near the door. With a growl, he ducked back down. There was no way out.

Suddenly Dante's nose began to twitch, Miguel recognized it as a sign that he was about to sneeze. Hector saw the predicament and after a minute of the two shushing the canine, Miguel grabbed Hector's hat and placed it over Dantes' mouth. It worked, his sneeze was muffled.

Miguel sighed in relief and Hector snatched his hat back. As he shook the hat to get all the dog saliva off, a hand grabbed his shoulder.

Hector and Miguel looked up to see Tia Chelo, who was gesturing her head towards a painting of a skeleton with wings on the ground. Pulling a lever, it was revealed to be an opening to a secret passage.

Before letting him pass, Tia Chelo handed Hector a brown satchel, "Your costume is in here, along with some other necessities,"

"Gracias Tia, I'll stop by for that game of cards one day," Hector promised and Tia Chelo just shoved him down the passage, "Adios!"

Dante jumped down next, Miguel hesitated at first until Chelo placed a hand on his shoulder, "Go, live your dream," she reassured

Miguel hesitated before smiling at and hugging her, "Gracias, señorita Chelo,"

She pulled back and smiled at him, "Call me Tia," Miguel smiled at her before following Hector down the secret passage.

The guard captain came out of the room seeming more angrier than before, "The rooms secured, no Hector,"

Just then the door once again slammed open and Pepita charged in. The guard looked both happy and confused to see her. Pepita sniffed through the room before pushing aside Tia Chelo and pulling the lever for the secret passage.

The guards followed the horse down the path while everyone in the tavern looked scared.

Outside, Ernesto growled before moving to the forest. An idea as to where the passage may lead.

* * *

In the underground tunnel, Hector held up a torch as their only source of light.

"Your singing was very impressive," Hector said to break the silence, "How are you not a musician yet?"

"I don't know, that was my first time performing," Miguel admitted sheepishly and Hector snapped around to stare at him.

"You're kidding?" Hector exclaimed and Miguel shook his head, "You could have had me fooled, that was your first time?"

Miguel chuckled a little and then became more curious, "What about you? You must have been a musician if they were asking you to sing,"

"Sorry kid, I don't do backstories, although, I'm becoming very interested in yours. Now I know I shouldn't mention you never performing before,"

"Nope,"

"Or the overprotective father,"

"Uh-uh"

"Or your walking sausage of a pet,"

Dante snapped his head up to glare at him

"Xoloitzcuintli Dog,"

"Sure kid, here's my question. If you wanted to go to this festival so badly, why haven't you gone before?"

Miguel hesitated as he tried to think of a good answer.

Just then the tunnel began to shake, the trio turned around to see a light approaching them

"Hector?" Miguel asked nervously as Dante began to growl. The light glowed brighter and a horse whinny echoed against the walls, "Hector?!"

A wave of guards came around the corner along with Pepita, "You two! Don't Move!"

Hector grabbed Miguel's arm, "Run, RUN!" the three ran faster down the tunnel with the guards hot on their trail.

The tunnel leads to the edge of a cliff with a dam close by. On the ground level was millions of tunnels that could lead anywhere.

Hector was looking around trying to devise a plan when Dante slipped from the edge and slid down the wooden drains like a water slide.

"Dante!" Miguel cried

The Xolo dog howled all the way down as he seemed to enjoy the ride and soon landed on a small stream the drain led to.

Just as the guards showed up, Hector had a plan.

"Okay kid," He said and bent onto his knees, "Jump on my back,"

"What?" Miguel cried and Hector turned to face him.

"If you wanna get out of here then you're gonna have to trust me,"

Miguel hesitated before looking at the guards and Pepita who were advancing on them.

No further argument.

Miguel quickly climbed onto Hector, his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist. Hector held onto Miguel by his legs.

"Hang on tight," Hector said, Miguel squeezed his arms tightly around his neck, cutting off the mans breathing, "Too tight! A little too tight!" Hector gasped, with a quick apology Miguel loosened his grip slightly.

The guard was about to grab Miguel's hood but Hector was quicker and jumped off the cliff.

From the jump, Hector landed on the same drains Dante went down and slid down them like a professional skater.

At some point, his hat almost flew off but Miguel caught it and held onto it.

At the end, the two landed in a large puddle next to Dante. Miguel quickly jumped down to stand next to his friend.

"Okay, one of these tunnels has to be a way out," Hector said and looked at the many tunnels that were feets away from him.

The sound of thudding caught Miguel's attention, looking up he saw Pepita kicking down a support beam to the dam. Water was already starting to leak out and other pieces of support was failing.

"Hector?" Miguel whimpered causing the man to turn around and see the destruction, "What do we do?"

"Isn't it obvious? Run!" Once again, Hector grabbed Miguel's arm and yanked him down a path.

The entire dam came apart and water flooded everywhere! The water moved fast and washed away the guards and Pepita.

As the trio ran, Hector's straw hat flew off again and Dante went chasing after it.

"Dante!" Miguel cried and tried to chase him but Hector had a tight grip on his arm. The Xolo dog picked the hat off the ground but before he could return it, the wave swept him up and washed him down a different tunnel pathway.

"Dante!"

"We gotta go!" Hector yelled yanking his arm harder

But the water was faster than the two and it swept them up and rushed down another separate passage.

What seemed like hours of struggling to stay above the water, the passage ended and lead to four stories deep cenote.

As soon as Miguel hit the water, he sank like an anchor. He struggled to reach the surface but he just continued sinking.

He had been taught how to sing, to play the guitar and to do a good grito but never has he been taught how to swim.

Just as he was about to pass out, a pair of arms grabbed him and held him close to a chest as they moved upwards.

After a few seconds, Hector pushed Miguel above the surface of the water and placed him down on a stone island that was in the middle of the cenote.

Miguel leaned onto his side and coughed out all the water that was in his lungs. Looking up, he saw Hector dive under the water.

Snapping back to his senses, Miguel saw the island was becoming smaller as the sinkhole was quickly being filled with water. The boy looked around trying to find a way out but there wasn't!

Miguel then looked in the water, it was clear so he could see into the water but he couldn't see Hector.

"Hector?"

With a yelp, Miguel jumped back because the rising water was reaching him. The stone island was getting smaller, soon there would be nothing but water.

"Hector?!"

Right behind him, Hector pulled himself from the water but he was in pain as he was grabbing his left shoulder.

"What's wrong!" Miguel cried as he helped the man onto the island.

"I tried to push open a way out," Hector explained with a grimace, "I think I broke my scapula," With a grunt, he tried to go back underwater but the pain of his shoulder took over, "It's no use, I can't swim with this arm," Miguel looked down at the water before taking a large breath and diving underwater.

"Miguel!" Pushing through his pain, Hector jumped into action and pulled the boy out of the water. He gripped the boys' shoulders tightly, "Are you loco? You can't swim either, there's nothing we can do,"

The outlaw was right, neither one could swim and once the island is gone underwater, they will both drown.

Miguel began to breathe heavily, "This is all my fault," he whispered and tears sprung to his eyes, "He was right, I should never have left. I'm so sorry, Hector," The boy placed his head on his knees and began to cry. His sobs echoed across the sinkhole. Hector looked at the boy with sympathy then took a small sigh.

"I was once," he said and Miguel looked up confused, not understanding what he had just said

"What?"

"A musician," Hector explained with a sad smile, "I was one once and I loved it, I wrote songs and sang them with my family," his smile then faded, "Until the day I lost it all, I swore I'd never sing again,"

Miguel sniffed and smiled up at him, "I have the power to heal when I sing,"

"What?"

Miguel's eyes widened when he realized what he said, "I have the power to heal when I sing!"

Become more excited, Miguel pulled his guitar in front of him, which was now filled with water.

"Chamaco, this really isn't the time for a song,"

"Just trust me," Miguel said draining out all the water from the guitar, Hector was about to protest but the kid stopped him, "Trust me,"

Hector sighed then nodded, Miguel then began to play

" _Say that I'm crazy or call me a fool b_ _ut last night it seemed that I dreamed about you._ _When I opened my mouth what came out was a song, a_ _nd you knew every word and we all sang along_

As Hector listened, he noticed the pain in his shoulder began to lessen.

 _To a melody played on the strings of our souls, a_ _nd a rhythm that rattled us down to the bone,"_

After his song, Miguel smiled nervously as he strapped his guitar back onto his back.

Hector slowly moved his arm around, there was no pain, he was fine! Hector began to panic a little.

"Please don't freak out!" Miguel cried stopping the man before he could scream.

Just then, the water level began to rise faster, it was already at their waists!

Hector grabbed Miguel and pulled him into his back, "Take a deep breath," Both doing so, Hector dove down.

Underwater, Hector looked around for a way out then Miguel pointed at a small hole in a pile of rocks that was slowly draining the water.

Hector swam over there and both desperately pulled away the rocks to escape. Finally, the rocks gave out and they were fell through, Hector held onto Miguel tighter.

The opening leads to a river, the two fell into the water before pulling themselves up onto the grass.

Miguel rolled off Hectors back as the man spat out water and took huge gasps of air.

"You okay, kid?" Hector asked patting Miguels back as the kid coughed and took deep breaths.

Miguel nodded and smiled tiredly, "Yeah, I'll be fine,"

Just then, Dante came from further down the river, doggie-paddling and holding Hectors hat in his mouth

"Dante!" Miguel excitedly as he helped the dog out of the river, and hugged him, "You're back! I thought I lost you!"

Hector smiled as he grabbed his soaking wet hat.

"Thanks, dog," he muttered before looking up at the sky, the sun was beginning to set, "It's getting late, chamaco. We should camp for the night, I'll start a fire,"

Miguel laughed when Hector put on his wet hat, which sagged on his head like a wet towel.

The two boys and the dog headed off into the woods.


	7. Father Knows Best

**It has come to my attention that there are some details that need to be explained, so here it is:**

 ** _The Time Period_** **: The story takes place the same as it is in Coco, I tried to keep the setting of Tangled when they are in the forest but also keep the technology as seen in Coco. Like the polices' walkie-talkie and cameras. _C_ _ough-cough, wink-wink_**

 ** _Miguels' Power:_** **Miguel just needs to sing to heal, as it said in chapter 1. The power of the guitar is now a part of him. Henceforth: he doesn't need the white guitar to heal or any guitar really. He just** **thinks he does, so does De La Cruz _, (Don't tell him!)_**

 **I apologize for any and all confusion in the story and I** **hope this makes up for it.**

 **Anyway, back to the story!**

* * *

Stars filled the night sky.

In a small clearing of the woods, the trio was gathered around a campfire to dry off from their adventure.

On a low hanging tree branch was Miguel and Hectors jacket, they were hung to dry off.

Miguel and Dante were sitting near the fire because the boys' tank top didn't offer much warmth.

Hector was sitting on a log with his shoes off so he could pour all the water out of it.

Miguel and Hector haven't said much to each other since the cave and what happened in it.

"So," Hector began as he put back on his shoes, "Maybe I'm overstepping my boundaries but back in the ceneto when you sang and my arm healed. What was that?"

Miguel glanced at Dante, who was chewing his leg before sighing, "My gift," he said with a nervous smile "I can heal people when I sing and play my guitar,"

Hector gaped in surprise before he remembered something, " Wait, wait, wait. Back at Shantytown with Chicharrón, that was you?"

Miguel hesitated but knew he was caught so he sighed and nodded, "Yes,"

Hector's eyes widened in amazement and shock, "Wow chamaco, that's… That's Asombroso!" Miguel's was surprised and slightly relieved by Hector's enthusiasm, "How long have you been able to do that?"

"Forever, I guess," Miguel shrugged like it was a normal thing, "Papa said that when I was a baby, people wanted to take me away, they wanted my power for themselves. They killed my Mama before they could get to me," Hector's eyes widened at the kids' confession, "That's why Papa never let me… that's why I never..."

Miguel then looked away as he couldn't bring himself to finish his story but Hector already realized what he meant.

"You never left that tower," he finished and as Miguel looked back at him, another realization came to him, "And you're still going back?"

"No! Yes?" Miguel groaned then placed his head in his hand, "I don't know," Dante whined in sympathy and placed his head on the boys' lap while Hector looked at him with sympathy.

After a few seconds, Miguel calmed down and looked at Hector with a smug smile, "So, Mr. Musician, why are you banished?"

"Ah, no kid. I don't wanna depress you before your big day tomorrow plus it's long and complicated story,"

Miguel scooted closer to Hector and held his head up with his hands in a way to say he wanted to hear it.

Hector sighed then took a deep breath.

"I lived in Santa Cecilia with my family. Every day I would play the guitar and we'd sing songs together and have a wonderful time. One day, they decided to join a shoe workforce with another family and that's when I met my amor, Imelda." Hector then smiled like a goof in love, "We would sing and dance together and I even wrote songs for her. It was a great life, I was even going to propose to her."

"So what happened?" Miguel asked before he could stop himself.

"Before I met her, I'd promise my friend I would travel with him, to make our dream of playing music for the world come true. I would write songs and he'd perform them. Before I left, I'd promised Imelda I would come back. But when I was packing, I couldn't do it. I didn't want that life anymore, I wanted a life with Imelda. So I decided not to go but my amigo wasn't happy. He said he couldn't do it without my songs and I told him my mind was made up... and he was fine with it, he let me go on a toast. But right as I was about to take a drink, I saw on the table near the bottle... poison."

Miguel gasped, "He... he poisoned you?"

"He tried to, when I confronted him he attacked me and tried to steal my songbook. We must have made a loud racket because the guards showed up, and when they did he blamed me and said that I tried to poison him. There wasn't enough solid evidence to fully arrest me but with the poison in the room it was convincing enough for me to get into trouble. So instead I was banished,"

"You were framed," Miguel realized sadly, "By your own amigo,"

"He took everything away from me. He went on to be a great musician with _my_ songs and I went on as the worst outlaw for _his_ crime. The man who failed to murder his best friend,"

Miguel scooted closer and placed a hand of sympathy on the sad mans' shoulder.

"And your amor?" he asked timidly, "What happened to her?"

Hector looked over at him sadly, "I never saw her or my family again,"

With a little hesitation, Miguel hugged Hector to his best power. The man was shocked at first before melting into the embrace and patting the boys back.

"I actually wrote one song during my banishment," Hector admitted, moving away from the embrace, "I'm still working on it but I swore it would be my last,"

"Can I hear it?" Miguel asked and quickly reached over to grab his guitar, which was leaning against a tree.

"I don't know," Hector hesitated nervously, "It's been awhile and... I'm tired right now," Hector threw in a few fake yawns, but Miguel pressed forward and held the guitar out with large puppy eyes, "Okay fine,"

Hector took the guitar and stared at it nervously before strumming a tune.

" _Remember me, though I have to travel far,_ _Remember me. Each time you hear a sad guitar, know that I'm with you the only way that I can be. Until you're in my arms again, Remember me_."

Miguel smiled up at Hector when he finished. The man smiled back before suddenly standing up.

"I…. I better get more firewood," he said as he gave back the guitar.

"Hey!" Miguel called after him, "For the record, I think you're a really good musician.

"Thanks, kid," Hector smiled at him, "You're not so bad yourself,"

Miguel smiled brightly and watched him walk away. He didn't realize that someone was standing behind him until a voice spoke up.

"Well, that was quite the show,"

Miguel gasped and his eyes widened and he slowly turned around, "Papa?"

Sure enough, Ernesto was standing right behind him, "Hola Miguel,"

Dante whimpered and hid behind the log while Miguel stood up, "But..but... but, I..." he stammered as his father hugged him, "How did you find me?"

"It was simple, I just followed the sound of complete betrayal,"

Miguel sighed sadly, "Papa, I..." Ernesto cut him off

"We're going home, Miguel," pulling back he grabbed the boys wrist, "Now,"

Miguel pulled back before his father could lead him away, "Papa, wait!" he managed to wiggle his arm free, "I seized my moment like you always said and I've been on this amazing journey, I've seen and learned so much. I even made a friend,"

"Yes, the wanted outlaw, I'm so proud," Ernesto said with fake cheeriness before grabbing his wrist again, "Let's go, mijo,"

Miguel dug his heel into the ground, "Papa, he's nothing like what you said. He's nice and he cares about me. Plus, he never committed that crime, he's innocent,"

"Innocent?" Ernesto repeated with a cruel smile, "How do you know? Because he told you so?"

"But Papa, he..." Miguel started but was cut off.

"Son, this friendship that you invented just proves that you're too naive to be out here. Miguel, I'm only doing what's best for you, come back home. Father knows best," Ernesto then held his hand out to the boy, who seemed to be deep in thought.

After a few seconds, Miguel pushed his hand away, "No!"

"No?" De La Cruz repeated seeming both surprised and angry, "Oh, I see. You think that you're so mature that you know whats best?"

"Yes," Miguel nodded standing his ground but De La Cruz just smiled darkly.

"Is that so? Then if your friend is as good as he says, answer me this: If he can't go back into the town by himself, how is he gonna bring you home?"

Miguel opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out and his eyes widened, he never thought of that. Ernesto smiled grown crueler

"If he's as good as he says then go with him and see this festival. Prove me wrong,"

"I will!" Miguel cried

"Trust me, boy. When the time comes" the man snapped his finger to emphasize his point, "That's how fast he's gone. I won't say I told you so. No, since you're so mature and know so much then go ahead. Don't say that I didn't warn you!"

De La Cruz turned and began to walk away when Miguel called after him in fear.

"Papa, wait!"

"If he's lying, don't come crying. Father knows best,"

and just like that, he was gone.

Miguel took heavy breaths as he thought over what his Papa just said and whether continuing this journey was the right decision.

"Hey! Can I ask you something?" Hectors' voice snapped him out of his thoughts, the man came back with an armful of firewood, "Are there gonna be any side-effects to my arm healing? Like it only lasts a few hours? Or I now have superhuman strength? Because..." Hector's voice trailed off when Miguel remained faced away and didn't say anything, "You okay?"

Miguel forced a smile and turned around, "Si, just... lost in a thought,"

Hector eyed him for a little bit before shrugging, truthfully he didn't believe Miguel was telling the truth but he could tell that whatever was going on, the boy didn't want to talk about it.

Instead, Hector continued his rambling while tending to the fire, "Because superhuman strength! Can you imagine the possibilities? I sure can..."

Miguel pushed back his thoughts as he sat down and enjoyed the moments with Hector while he could. Because once this was over, he was going back to his tower and he knew that once he was, his Papa would never let him out, ever again.

* * *

 **No, he will not.**

 **But I will _(might)_ not let that happen!**


	8. Welcome to Santa Cecilia

**Remember how I said I can get extremly wrapped up and make long chapters? Well... here you go.**

 **A little warning, for some parts of this chapter I had little ideas for so it's gonna seem... crazy and rushed. I apologize**

 **Also, more of Hectors' past will be revealed in this chapter**.

 **:D**

* * *

A new day had begun.

In the forest, the trio was fast asleep.

Miguel slept on his back with his head resting on Dantes' belly.

Hector slept on his back on the soft ground. His hat lay on his chest and his hands under his back of his head. He had been sleeping peacefully until he felt water droppings fall on his face.

Muttering softly, he opened his eyes to see a dripping wet and angry Pepita standing over him. Hector didn't do anything but smirk and turn over onto his side

"Well, I hope you're here to apologize,"

Miguel and Dante were startled awake by the sound of screaming. Both saw Hector being dragged away by a horse who held one of his foot in her mouth.

"Let Me Go! Stop It! Let Go!" Hector cried as he dug his nails into the dirt but to no avail.

Springing into action, Miguel and Dante ran over and each grabbed one of Hector's arms to pull.

"Give him back!" Miguel demanded with a grunt as he held tightly onto Hector. Pepita shook her head and pulled back just as hard.

After a few seconds of the Tug-A-War, the shoe Pepita was biting down on fell off and Miguel pulled Hector away.

Standing back up with a huff, and the shoe still in her mouth, Pepita charged towards the outlaw.

Hector was pressed against a tree with Dante standing in front of him like a guard dog and Miguel jumped in front of Pepita to block her from getting Hector.

Pepita tried to move around him but the boy remained persistent and continued blocking her.

"Easy girl! Easy, easy," Miguel soothed, after a few seconds, Pepita did eventually calm down. Miguel only knew how to handle dogs, so he figured he'd give it a try on a horse.

"Now sit," Miguel demanded and Pepita snorted, "Sit!" with a little hesitation she obeyed.

"What?" Hector gaped, the horse listened to a kid but not him?

"Now drop the Zapato," Pepita glared at him, "Drop it!" he said more demanding and once again, Pepita obeyed.

"Aww, you're such a good girl," Miguel then began to scratch Pepitas head and the horse found herself enjoying it.

"Are you all tired from chasing the bad man all over the place?" Miguel asked in a doggie talking voice, Pepita nodded sadly.

"Discúlpeme!" Hector cried offended

Miguel then hugged Pepita around her neck, "Nobody appreciates you, do they?" Pepita shook her head no.

"Oh, come on kid!" Hector said a little annoyed, "She's a bad horse!"

"No manches wey, she's a cariño," Pepita neighed happily and nuzzled against the boy. Miguel saw her name on the badge around her, "Isn't that right, Pepita?"

The horse neighed happily as Miguel scratched her head, which was interrupted by Hector, "You have got to be kidding," Pepita glared at him.

"Look today is kinda the biggest day of my life," Miguel said a little excited and Pepita looked at him curiously and the boy walked over to Hector to help him up "And the thing is, I kinda need you not to get him arrested," Pepita growled angrily. "Just for today and then you two can chase each other all you like,"

Hector sighed and held his hand out for Pepita to shake but she turned away angrily "And it's also my birthday, just so you know" Miguel muttered.

Pepita sighed with frustration and shook Hectors's hand.

Just then Dante began to jump around with excitement as he was looking at something over a hill. Miguel moved in between the two to follow him.

As they watched the boy leave Pepita hit Hector in the gut. The man moaned in pain, losing all the air in his lungs and passed out on the ground to the horses' amusement.

Miguel walked up a hill before stopping in shock, "Wow!" he gasped, his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide.

In front of him was Santa Cecilia!

The large stone bridge was just below him and beyond the gate was a town full of decorations, people and music filled the air!

With an excited smile, Miguel was about to run down the hill but a hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back.

"Hold up, chamaco," Hector said pulling the kid back, "Before we go in, we need to put on our costumes,"

 _Costumes?_ Miguel thought as Hector sat him down on a rock and opened up the satchel Tia Chelo gave him.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Santa Cecilia, everyone was getting ready for the festival. Including the Rivera family.

While to everyone else the festival was music and fun, it was misery for them, a constant reminder of the one they had lost all those years ago.

Elena, the head abulita of the family, opened the gate doors to then compound.

"Another year," she sighed looking at the decorations around the block.

In the courtyard, the entire family was gathered and ready to head to the festival. Well, all except two.

"The room again?" Abulita asked Tio Berto, who nodded sadly. With a sigh, Elena made her way towards the room that had once belonged to the now missing Rivera.

Enrique and Lusia were in the room that had once been their sons' room, the room he was taken from in the middle of the night.

The sad couple was gathered around the empty crib. Besides grief, there is a reason why the room hasn't been empty out of the baby supplies.

The two were expecting a child.

While the news of a new child thrilled them, the two were still heartbroken by the loss of their first one.

Elena then appeared and knocked on the open door, "Would you like for us to wait for you two, mijo?"

"Go on ahead Mama," Enrique answered, "We'll be there for the launching of the lanterns. You guys enjoy the festival,"

"You know we don't," Elena said with a sad smile before leaving the couple in peace.

"We should go," Lusia said softly, one hand resting on her pregnant belly.

"Are you sure?"

Lusia looked up her husband with a sad smile and hopeful eyes, "Perhaps it's just me but something feels different about this year,"

Enrique smiled sadly at his wife before grasping her hands and nodded.

* * *

Back in the woods, Hector had his face painted to make him look like a skeleton.

Right now, he was painting Miguel's face to match his own.

"Almost done," Hector said when he saw the boy squirm on the rock before long he was done, "Perfect!" Hector then pull the kid up and lead him to a river so he could see his reflection, "Ta-Da!"

"Whoa," Miguel gasped when he saw his face. He looked like a skeleton! He pulled over his hood to hide his ears.

"Alright," Hector suddenly said and grabbed his outfit, "My turn,"

While Hector changed, Miguel sat on the stone again and played a tune in guitar. It didn't take long until the man came back.

"Hey, kid," Looking up, Miguel saw that Hector was in a red mariachi costume, "What do you think?" the man asked and put on his sombrero.

"You definitely look different," Miguel answered strapping on his guitar as he stood up.

"Good, now do you remember what to say?"

"Yup, mesmerized and everything," Miguel said quickly, "Can we please go now?"

"Chamaco, I know you're excited but I really need this to work or else it's prison for me,"

"I know and don't worry, I got your back," Miguel said with a comforting smile.

Hector was about to protest but was pushed towards the bridge by Pepita.

It was now or never.

Miguel and Dante led the way down the hill while Hector trailed behind nervously.

"Hello," the guard greeted at the bridge, "Who might you be?"

Miguel took a deep breath before saying what he was told to and pulled out his guitar.

"My brother calls me De La Cruzcito," he said pointing at Hector, who was hiding his face beneath his hat, "I want to play here like Señor De La Cruz!"

"Oh, that's sweet," the guard gushed, "Good luck, niño,"

"Gracias!"

With the access, the group made their way across the bridge.

"That worked," Hector muttered, "After all this time, it actually worked!"

"I told you, I have your back," Miguel said with a smile.

Hector smiled gratefully then spread his arms open wide, "Well muchacho, Welcome to Santa Cecilia!"

Just then, Dante sniffed the air before smelling something he liked and running off

"Dante!" Miguel raced after them leaving Hector and Pepita behind in the dust.

"This dog will be the end of me!" Hector said before running after them as well ad Pepita.

Miguel weaved through the crowd as he chased after the Xolo, he was going so fast he didn't notice he was heading straight towards a woman in a pink dress and a mustache man that was carrying boxes of shoes until...

 ** _BAM!_**

The impact caused both Miguel and the man to fall to the ground and the boxes of shoes to scatter

"Oh, sorry!" Miguel cried and began to help to pick up the shoes, "I'm sorry!"

"I'm so sorry sir," Hector said jumping in and helping with picking up, he handed the man his hat back, "I... Julio?"

The mustache man looked and his eyes widened at the skeleton mariachi man, "Hector?!" he cried in surprise

"Shhhh!" the man shushed looking around wildly

"Hector?" another woman in a pink dress repeated in surprise and Hector shushed her as well.

Pepita neighed and pointed out a group of guards standing near them.

The man, Julio, seemed to realize the predicament and opened the door to a shoe store nearby, "Get in! Get In!"

Hector smiled gratefully before turning to Miguel who was still picking up shoes, "Come on, Niño!" he yanked the boy's arm causing him to drop all the shoes he had picked up.

Everyone, except Julio and Pepita, rushed into the shop where twin brothers were helping a small man pick out shoes.

Once Dante walked inside, the man began to sneeze, "I'm sorry," he sniffled, "Is there a dog in here?"

"It's just Dante," Miguel spoke up.

"Well, I am- _Achoo!_ \- terribly allergic!"

Miguel raised an eyebrow, "But Dante doesn't have any hair,"

"More like a sausage that someone dropped in a barber shop," one of the twins said making the other one chuckle.

"And yet here we are, _achoo!_ I'm sorry but maybe- _achoo!_ I should come back- _achoo!_ another time? _achoo!_ G..good day,"

With a tip of his hat, the man rushed out the door, his sneezing could be heard until he was gone.

Julio then walked back inside with all the boxes of shoes he dropped.

"Julio?" Another woman came from the back and joined the group, "What's the como... Hector?"

Soon the entire family of shoemakers was staring at Hector as if expecting an explanation.

Hector smiled nervously before greeting everybody, "Rosita! Victoria! Still beautiful! Oscar and Felipe, still can't tell you two apart. Julio... love the mustache," The group looked unpleased and Hector cleared his throat, "Look, I know I have a lot to explain but I swear on my life that I-"

"We know you're innocent," Rosita spoke up with a giggle.

"Please understand that I never... wait, what?"

Miguel snickered at Hectors look of shock.

"Of course," Julio spoke up, "We all knew, along with your own family, and Imelda,

"Imelda!" Hector cried out suddenly growing nervous, "Is she here?"

"She's visiting Elena Rivera," Oscar said

"Like you should be," Felipe finished, "She is your Mama,"

Hector then grew nervous and Miguel looked up at him, still confused.

"At least see Enrique," Julio chimed in, "He could really use your support today,"

"Today is exactly why I can't see them right now," Hector exclaimed, "Today is such a hard day for them and I can't add to the pressure right now,"

The silence in the store made Miguel feel like it was safe to start asking questions, starting with the first one that popped into his head.

"Who's Enrique?"

The group turned towards the boy as if they had just noticed he was there.

Hector sighed then turned to face the boy, "My brother,"

Miguel knew he shouldn't pester bur he wanted to know more, Victoria spoke up before he could ask another question.

"Who is this?"

Hector seemed slightly relieved at the change of subject

"My friend, he wants to see the festival today,"

"Oh, well you two can join us then," Rosita said with a smile,

"You'll be safer among a number of people than with face paint," Victoria said

"You guys still go?" Hector asked

"Of course," they all said.

"Even if you two didn't tie the knot," Oscar began

"They're still family," Felipe finished

Miguel smiled at them, so this is what a true family is?

"Great!" he cried grabbing Hectors' arms and pulling him towards the door, "Let's go!"

The group followed the two out of the door towards Mariachi Plaza.

The boys' heart was beating as fast as he was running. He waited twelve years for this moment and now it was here! He was finally gonna live his dream!

Miguel froze in front of the large plaza, awe in his eyes. Decorations hung everywhere, a mariachi band was in the center of the square warming up, carts of food and decorations were alongside and people were everywhere!

Letting go of the man's arm, Miguel began to look around the plaza.

Hector saw one of his wanted posters on the wall and quickly tore it off and crumbled it up. Pepita saw him and gave him a glare as he threw it away.

The group had to race after Miguel before he ran off too far.

"Stay with us, muchacho," Julio told the excited boy.

With a nod, Miguel slowed down but continued to explore everything in sight.

A little while later, the group was in a line for food and Miguel saw a large crowd of people gathered around something. Curiosity overtook him and he walked away from the group.

Most people from the crowd began to walk away and Miguel saw what they were staring at.

An ofrenda.

It was surrounded by flowers, ribbons, and candles. In the center of the ofrenda was a photo of a couple and in the mothers' arms, a baby boy.

Miguel watched as a little girl set down a flower on the ofrenda, "It's for the missing boy," she told her baby brother.

Miguel smiled then looked at the photo. His gaze focused on the baby as a melody played in the back of his mind.

The sound of music snapped him out of it, a group of mariachis beginning a song, Miguel smiled then ran towards them.

Hector was paying for pan dulce when he heard the sound of cheering and music.

A mariachi band was playing a song and Miguel stood alongside playing along on his guitar.

"Your friend is full of surprises," Victoria said to Hector.

"You have no idea," Hector responded think back to all the things he learned about Miguel.

Soon people began to pair up and dance along with the song.

A man came along and offered Victoria a dance, with a giggle she accepted. Oscar, Felipe, and Julio ran off to find partners and Victoria was asked as well. The only one who was left was Hector.

Miguel saw him standing alone and gestured for him to join in, the man shook his head, "Oh, I don't think-" He was pushed into the crowd by Pepita, Hector glared at her before a woman took his hand and they danced. Dante ate all the pan dulce Hector dropped.

Miguel was having the best birthday of his life! For once he didn't spend it in his tower with his Papa, he spent it in Santa Cecilia among friends.

The day was filled with music, exploring, dancing, and all around fun.

In the sky, the sun was slowly setting. The music and dancing slowed to an end and an announcement went out that the concert was about to begin.

"Come on, let's get front row seats with the others this year," Victoria said as the group followed the crowd to the concert stage

Miguel was about to follow then but Hector grabbed his shoulder and pulled him in the opposite direction of the crowd.

"You guys go on ahead," Hector told the group, "We'll meet up after the lanterns,"

"Be safe!" Rosita called out before the group walked off.

Hector led Miguel away from the crowd. Pepita and Dante trailing along.

Miguel was confused, why weren't they going to the concert as well?

Soon they arrived at a building that had a ladder leaning against the side. Miguel grew more confused when Hector began to climb it.

Dante followed him by going up a tree nearby.

"Where are we going?" Miguel asked as he followed Hector up the ladder

"Trust me, Chamaco," was all he said before hesitating and turning towards the mare still on the roof.

"Hey, Pepita!" he threw down a bag that was revealed to be full of apples, Pepita looked up surprised, "No hard feelings!" Hector said then disappeared onto the roof. The horse smiled and began to eat her treats.

Hector pulled Dante onto the roof when the dog was stuck on a branch.

"Why are we here?" Miguel finally asked, Hector smiled and turned Miguel around.

"I figured since this is your first time, you deserve the best view,"

Just beyond the ledge was a perfect view of the concert stage. The evening sky was slowly darkening into night and stars were already beginning to shine. It made the lights of the stage begin to stand out more.

"Whoa," Miguel gasped his eyes wide with awe. Behind him, Hector pulled up a few crates for them to sit on. Dante sat next to his owner.

The lights flashed on stage signaling the concert was about to begin, everyone immediately quieted down.

A woman in a pink dress and blue hair appeared on stage, "Bienvenidos a todos!" she cried and the audience cheered, "Who's ready for some música?" the audience cheered again, "Put your hands together for _Los Chachalacos_ "

The band that Hector had stowed away on yesterday came on stage. They played music as the sun finally rested from the sky.

When they were done the woman came back onstage, "The launching of the lanterns will begin in just a few momentos,"

Hector then noticed the sudden sad look on Miguel's face, "Hey Chamaco, you okay?"

Yes, it's just… I'll miss all of this when I go back home. I'll miss you,"

Hectors' smile grew then he placed a hand on the boys' shoulder, "Well maybe I can visit you in your tower sometime? I do have a few things I would like to talk to your Papa about,"

Miguel laughed at Hector and nudged him playfully.

* * *

Backstage, Lusia and Enrique Rivera were getting ready for the launching of the lanterns.

Lusia was straightening her husband's shirt collar, when she looked up she saw his sad expression he wore. His depression of their son still being missing.

Lusia cupped Enriques face in her hands and smiled sadly at him. A silent way of saying that they would find him, one day.

They had to be strong, not only for each other but for their son.

After composing themselves, the couple made their way to the stage, where a lantern waited for them on a stool.

In the crowd was all the other Rivera's, they were in the front row with lanterns of their own.

Enrique and Lusia smiled at them before untying the lantern and releasing it into the sky. The other Riveras and everyone else in the crowd followed. Releasing thousands of lanterns into the night sky.

* * *

On the roof, Miguel was tuning his guitar as he waited when Dante suddenly began to bark. The boy looked up to see one lone lantern flying towards the sky before millions of others followed.

Miguel jumped to his feet and he ran towards the edge of the roof where a lone pole was sticking from the edge. The boy leaned against it staring at the flying lights.

All over Santa Cecilia, people were releasing lanterns.

Lanterns filled the night sky making even the brightest star seem dull compared to their beauty.

Miguel sighed happily watching the lanterns float off into the air and Dante smiled, feeling happy for his owner.

Behind him, Hector cleared his throat. Miguel turned around to see the man holding two lanterns.

The boy smiled before sitting back on his crate. When he grabbed a lantern, he couldn't stop the tears that sprung to his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Hector asked noticing the tears before Miguel blinked them away.

"Nothing, just... this has been my best birthday ever,"

With smiles on both their faces, both released their lanterns into the sky. The lanterns joined all the others in the night sky.

For that moment everything was perfect, and once again, that moment ended.

Hector saw on the next roof, a shadow. Someone was watching them, the shadow seemed to have noticed he was spotted so he jumped down onto the ground.

"What?" Miguel asked seeing his gaze, "Something wrong?"

"Stay here, Miguel," was all he said and stood up about to go down the ladder

"But..."

"Trust me," Hector interrupted as he began to go down, "I'll be right back,"

Miguel hesitated, his fathers' words echoed in his mind but he pushed them away. He trusted Hector, "Okay,"

Hector nodded at him continued down the ladder.

Dante whimpered scared, Miguel rubbed his head, "It's alright, Dante,"

On the ground, Hector examined his whereabouts, "Who's out there?" he yelled, "Show yourself!"

"Hello old friend," the shadow said before stepping into the streetlight, revealing a face Hector has not seen in years. Ernesto De La Cruz, "It's been a long time, ten years really slips away, doesn't it?"

Hector stared at his friend in disbelief, "Si, time does change and yet you've barely aged a day, how is that possible?"

"Special aging formula. Works like magic," Ernesto said with a smile that Hector didn't trust, "I must say, I'm surprised to see you back in town,"

Hector rolled his eyes, "Yeah, no thanks to you! You know why I'm here but why are you? Don't you have the world to perform like a monkey for?"

Ernestos' jaw clenched up but he smiled cruelly, "I'm here because you stole something from me,"

"I stole something from you?!" Hector laughed in disbelief before anger seeped onto his face again, "That's rich. Those were _my_ songs _you_ stole! _My_ songs that made you famous!"

"Your songs were nothing, what you stole from me is far more precious and I want him back,

"What?" _Him?_

"I have to admit," De La Cruz continued, "He has grown very attached to you. It breaks my heart to have to hurt him so but it's for his own good. My son needs to learn how cruel and selfish the world is,"

"Your son? You don't have a kid, Ernesto,"

De La Cruz ignored him and continued talking, "How beautifully ironic, you're the one who helped live his dream, now you'll be the one to crush the rest of them. What a great uncle you turned out to be,"

The entire world froze for Hector with that one word, _Uncle_.

"What? Wait, wait, wait," The wheels began to turn in Hectors head befote it all clicked together like a puzzle piece.

Miguels' healing power, his musical talent, Ernesto not aging, Miguel never leaving his tower before, his birthday being today.

Miguel is the Missing Boy!

Ernesto kidnapped him... his Nephew!

"You!" Ernesto did nothing but smirk, "You filthy rat. YOU…"

 ** _WHAM!_**

Hector fell unconscious to the ground, standing behind him was two outlaws. One held a metal pipe, having been the one to knock the man out.

"Thank you, gentlemen," De La Cruz said to them.

"Where's this magical healer?"

"The rooftop," De La Cruz answered pointing to the ladder, "Don't worry, you'll get what's coming to you."

* * *

On the roof, Miguel helded a lantern that had fallen and lifted it back into the sky. All the lights were slowly dimming as the night ended and people began returning to their homes.

Miguel sighed, he was starting to become concern about Hectors' disappearance.

Just then Dante whimpered and the sound of someone climbing the ladder was heard.

Miguel sighed in relief, "I was starting to think you ran off and left me,"

The boy turned around expecting to see Hector, what didn't expect was two strangers. Miguel stood up and backed away when they approached him.

"He did," one of them said with a cold smirk

"What?" Denial filled the boys' veins, "No, he wouldn't!"

A motorcycle roar filled the alley, and the two smiles grew, "See for yourself," the other one said gesturing to the alley.

Miguel slowly walked to the edge of the roof that stood over the alley. In the moonlight, he saw a familiar figure on a motorcycle that was leaving the alleyway.

"Hector?" Miguel shook his head. No, this couldn't be right, "Hector!"

The man didn't respond and disappeared into the night, leaving Miguel whos heart was breaking.

"Fair trade," One of the men said coming up behind the boy, "A bag of gold for the boy with the magic guitar," Miguel's eyes widened as he spun around to face them with fear, "How much do you think someone is willing to pay to stay young and healthy, forever?" the man asked his partner who pulled out a large bag, big enough for a body to fit into.

Dante ran up and bit the mans' leg, causing him to howl in pain. The other one tried to pull him away.

Miguel took this as an opportunity to escape, he scrambled down the ladder and ran as fast as his legs would go. Running down the alley, he looked behind him for a second to see if they were following him but because he wasn't paying attention, he tripped over a lone stone and landed hard and flat on the ground. When Miguel propped up his elbows, he heard Dante whimper and the ladder creaked as heavy bodies went down the ladder. As silent as possible, Miguel crawled over to the side and hid behind a dumpster. Fast footprints filled the alley as the boy covered his mouth to muffle his heavy breathing.

Shadows stretched across the ground and Miguel bit back a frightened whimper as they drew closer.

All of a sudden, two cracking sound filled the alley and then soft thudding as something hard landed on the ground.

"Miguel?!" a familiar voice called out, Miguel gasped at the sound of it.

"Papa?"

Slowly, the boy stood up and walked towards the voice. In the alley, the two men laid on the ground seemingly unconscious and sure enough, Ernesto was in the alley with a metal pipe

Upon seeing the boy, Ernesto dropped the pipe and ran over to his son, "My boy!" De La Cruz pulled Miguel into a quick hug before pulling back to examine him, "Are you alright? Did they hurt you?"

Miguel couldn't bring himself to look up at his Papa, the boys' eyes were staring at the ground as if chains held him down. Shame and sadness were written all over his face. Ernesto held the side of the boy's face and made him look up. At that moment, Miguel's barriers broke and he wrapped his arms around his Papa and tears poured from his eyes like a waterfall.

"You were right," the boy cried into his father's shoulder, "I should have gone home when you told me too,"

"Miguel," Ernesto tried to calm his son before he had a meltdown but the boys' heart was broken.

"You were right, Papa," Miguel sobbed and wiped his tears, "You were right about everything,"

"Mijo, it's okay," Ernesto then pulled the boy into a comforting hug and Miguel clung to his Papa like he was the only thing that was keeping him from falling completely apart.

Which he was.

"I'm sorry," Miguel whispered against his Papa's chest, "I'll never leave the tower again,"

Internally, Ernesto was smiling with victory but he had to keep up the act. So instead, he kissed his sons head and rubbed his back comfortingly

"It's alright Miguel," De La Cruz then stood up with his arm around Miguel's shoulders, "Let's go home,"

Wiping his tears, Miguel nodded and followed his Papa down the path that would lead to the tower.

A few feet away, Dante whimpered sadly before following the two at a good distance.

* * *

The motorcycle Hector was on was slowly running out of gas.

Under the pale moonlight, it was revealed that his hands were tied to the handled, his body was strapped to the seat, his feet were tied to the pedals, and the man was still unconscious.

The motorcycle slowly came to a stop in the middle of an empty plaza.

Hector groaned as he slowly began to wake up with a pounding head, "Miguel?" he said groggily before snapping awake and alert, "Miguel!"

Fast footsteps caught his attention, turning around he saw a group of guards charging towards him.

In the next alleyway, Pepita was wandering around when she heard shouting.

"Wait! You don't understand! Please!" Looking to the end of the alley, she saw Hector being dragged away by guards, "Please! He's in trouble! MIGUEL!"

Pepita followed his yelling towards the woods, worry on her face as well.

* * *

 **Yowzaa!** **So... much... Drama!**

 **Hector has been caught! Miguel is back with Ernesto!**

 **What'll Happen?!**

 **Find out soon and leave a review!**


	9. Lavenders Blue

**Don't worry, Hector isn't gonna be executed. Just transferred to a more advanced penitentiary system outside of town.**

* * *

Hector paced around the small cell room. He was back to his normal attire, the guards had confiscated his satchel and his disguise.

All this time, the missing boy, his nephew, was beside him all along!

And now he's gone, missing once again.

Behind him, a few guards opened the cell door, one was holding a thick pair of handcuffs.

"Time to go," the captain said

"Where are we going?" Hector asked even though he already knew.

The guards didn't respond as two of them grabbed the mans arms while the third cuffed him. In complete silence, the guards led him out of the cell.

* * *

Back in the Tower, Ernesto had just finished washing off the paint from his sons' face.

"There, like it never happened,"

Miguel wished that was how it worked. How he could easily erase the pain from his heart like the paint.

"Now, how about I make your favorite for dinner?" De La Cruz began to leave the room but hesitated at the doorway and turned back to face Miguel, "I really tried to warn you, Miguel. The world is dark and cruel, here is the only place you can be safe from it all,"

Miguel remained silent as his Papa left the room. With a sad sigh, he pulled his knees to his chest and buried his face in his arms.

He always believed the worst pain was never knowing what it was like out there but now the worst pain was knowing exactly what it was like out there.

Just then the sound of whining caught his attention, looking up he saw Dante in front of him with his tongue flapping out.

"Dante?" The dog jumped onto the boys' lap and licked his face. With a small smile, Miguel pushed the dog down, "Hey boy, how did you get in here?"

Instead of answering, Dante jumped back under the bed and pulled out the boys' guitar.

Miguels' smiled fell at the sight of the instrument. Music reminded him of the man he had once considered his friend.

"No Dante, I don't feel like playing right now,"

The Xolo remained persistent and pushed the guitar closer to his owner before sitting on the ground with a smile.

Miguel sighed before picking up the instrument.

His hand seemed to have a mind of its own as they moved across the strings and played a soft tune.

 **(Youtube** **Audio: _Lavender's Blue Easy Arrangement by Rob Lunn)_**

With a sudden gasp, a vision played in front of Miguel's eyes.

 ** _"Lavender's green, dilly dilly,"_**

 _He was lying in a cradle with the blurry figures of a man and woman looking down upon him._

 ** _"Lavender's blue,"_**

 _The man and woman came into view and became the couple in the picture of the Missing Boys' ofrenda._

 ** _"If you love me, dilly dilly,"_**

 _The baby's face faded away into his own, they were identical. They were the same_ _person._

 ** _"I will love you,"_**

Miguel was breathing hard and his hands began to shake. The guitar fell from his grasp and landed on the floor with a loud crash.

"Miguel?" The boy was snapped from his trance by the voice, "Miguel, what's going on up there?" Ernesto started going up the stairs.

The boy stumbled to the doorway, his heart was still racing. Miguel leaned against the doorframe, his eyes wide with fear and realization, "I'm the missing boy," he muttered

From the stairway, Ernesto rolled his eyes in irritation, "Miguel, please speak up!"

"I am the Missing Boy!" Miguel yelled, with fire in his eyes, "Aren't I?" Ernesto stared at Miguel, wide-eyed, "Did you hear me, Papa? Or should I even call you that?"

Ernesto waved his hand dismissively, "Miguel, do you even hear yourself? Why would you ask such a thing?"

Miguel pushed Ernesto away when the man tried to hug him, "It was you! It was all you!"

Ernesto's face darkened, "Everything that I have done I have done to protect you!"

Miguel shook his head in disbelief before pushing past the man to go down the stairs.

"Miguel?"

"For my entire life, I believed that the world was a dark and cruel place," Miguel fumed as he went down the stairs, Ernesto on his heels

"Miguel!"

"But now I see the only thing dark and cruel about it is people like you! You're the one I should have been hiding from!"

"Where will you go? Hector won't be there for you,"

"What did you do to him?"

"That criminal, my old friend," Ernesto smirked "Will be taken away, far away from Santa Cecilia. You'll never see him again,"

Miguel gasped in horror, De La Cruz was the one who framed Hector?

"No," he whispered in fear, Ernesto walked over to calm him down.

"Now, now, it's alright. Look, all of this is as it should be," The man was about to pat the boys head but Miguel grabbed his wrist tightly.

"No! You were wrong about the world,' De La Cruz looked a little surprised and nervous as he tried to pull his arm back, "and you were wrong about me! And I will never let you use my power again!"

Ernesto growled then pulled back causing him to knock down the mirror that was behind him and the mirror the fell down and shattered on the ground.

Miguel turned towards the exit, ready to leave the tower and never come back again.

Ernesto however, had other plans.

"You want me to be the bad guy? Fine, now I'm the bad guy,"

Miguel was almost to the exit when Ernesto grabbed him by his hood.

"And I'm going to make sure no one finds you again!"

"Let go of me!" Miguel shrieked as he tried to free himself, Ernesto tugged harder and the boy fell to the ground, making it easier to drag him towards the exit.

Suddenly Dante came tearing down the stairs snarling, and he grabbed Miguel's pant leg to pull him away.

Ernesto growled and kicked the Xolo away.

Dante slid across the floor and slammed against the far wall, hard. The pain was too much for him to handle.

"DANTE!"

and he passed out.

* * *

Hector didn't fight as he was led outside. His hands were cuffed tightly behind him and guards were surrounding him from every angle.

Outside the building was a prison van, one that would take Hector far, far away from this town and his family.

Two guards opened the doors, and the Captain pushed Hector inside, "Don't try anything," he said with a cold smile as the doors were closed.

Hector sighed and sat onto the cold steel seats on the wall. With a bump and a heave, the van started up and began to drive away.

The van had only drove for a few minutes when suddenly they had to stop. In the middle of the road, a horse was blocking the path, Pepita.

When the van had stopped, Hector slid along the seat and hit the wall hard.

The driver growled impatiently and pressed down his horn, "Move It! Ya dumb animal!"

Just then, both the doors were pulled open from the outside and a pair of arms came in from each side and pulled the drivers out.

The two drivers landed hard on the ground. By the time they had pulled themselves up, their van was already miles down the road, and Pepita was running alongside it.

Inside the back of the van, Hector was sliding back and forth as they traveled at lightning speed down the road. What was going on?

 ** _SCREECH!_**

The van came to a sudden stop and once again, Hector slid across the seat and banged against the wall.

The doors opened up to reveal Julio and Victoria, "Hola!"

Hector smiled at them before running out of the van, "You saved my life!" he cried out excitedly before a question came to him, "But how?"

"We were on our way home from the lanterns when your horse came to us," As Julio explained, Oscar came over with a set of keys to unlock Hectors' handcuffs, "And after figuring out what she was saying, she told us everything,"

With wide eyes, Hector turned towards the horse who stood there with a smile.

"Pepita? You brought them here to save me?" the horse neighed what seemed like a yes, "Thank you, maybe all this time, we were..." Pepita shot him an _are you serious?'_ kind of look, "You're right!" Hector said turning back towards the group, "We have to hurry, Miguel is the missing boy and he's in terrible danger!"

The group looked very worried all of a sudden, as something, someone, was starting to come up behind Hector.

"Not as much as you are right now," Victoria said pointing behind him frantically but Hector still didn't understand.

"What do you..." before he could finish, Oscar and Felipe turned the man around, and Hectors' blood ran cold, "I...Imelda?"

Sure enough, a woman with a purple dress on and black hair pulled back into a braided bun had stepped out of the van.

She had a certain expression on her face, one that Hector knew all too well, complete rage!

"Imelda!" Hector greeted with a nervous smile, "You look good!"

Imelda marched up to him and in one swift move, she removed her shoe and slapped Hectors face with it.

"OW!" Hector cried rubbing his jaw before a heel was shoved in front of his face

"That's for leaving!"

"Imelda please, I know that I have so much to explain and you deserve an explanation but I'm begging you, I need your help,"

"I know you would never murder but that doesn't change the fact that you left me to live some stupid musical fantasy!" Imelda yelled, years of anger and heartbreak finally coming out.

"You're right!" Hector cried desperately, "You're right! I was an idiota!"

"I couldn't sing or even listen to music anymore! Because of You!"

"I made an awful mistake and I wish more than life itself that I could fix it but this isn't about me. There's a little boy whose life could be in danger," Imelda's face softened as she heard this, "I have to help him but I can't do it alone. Please Imelda, he's my nephew,"

"I know," Imelda said, surprising Hector, "Who do you think convinced the twins to come along?"

With a happy squeal, Hector moved to hug Imelda but she stopped him, "AH AH AH! I haven't decided to forgive you yet!" she said putting her shoe back on

"We'll get back to this," Hector winked before grabbing her arm and leading her to Pepita. Both of them climbed onto the horses back, "To Miguel!"

With a whinny, Pepita tore down the path faster than she had ever gone before. Inelda had to hold tightly onto Hector to keep from falling off.

The Rodriguez's' followed behind them in the van.

It didn't take long before they came upon the cave, they had to leave the van outside so only Pepita and her passengers entered the cave.

Hector jumped off the horse while Imelda looked at the tower with fascination.

"Miguel!" Hector called out, "Miguel, let me up!"

There was no answer or any sign that anyone was in the tower.

"Hey, over here!"

Turning to the side, he saw Imelda holding open a door that was on the side of the tower.

"Gracias," Hector said before Imelda pushed him inside and following behind

"This would have been useful the first time I came here," Hector muttered to himself as he raced up the stairs.

It didn't take long until they reached the top, Hector quickly pushed open the door and pulled himself up into the room of the tower.

"Chamaco, I thought I'd never see you again," Hector cried with relief but it was short-lived.

In the room of the tower, a full-length mirror had fallen and the glass was shattered, a guitar laid broken on the ground, and Miguel was nowhere in sight.

A whimper caught the mans attention. In the far corner, Dante was slowly picking himself up off the ground.

"Dante?"

The dog shook his body before facing the man with his tongue hanging out.

"The dog is the missing boy?" Imelda asked in confusion as Hector kneeled in front of the Xolo

"Dante, where is Miguel?"

With a worried look, Dante grabbed Hectors' sleeve and pulled him over to the window. Hector was confused until Dante began barking at a calendar that was next to the window.

The date for today was highlighted extra big, something big was happening today.

"He's at the Sunrise Spectacular," Hector realized

"That's De La Cruz's biggest show," Imelda said behind him, "He'll be traveling the world afterward,"

"And he'll take Miguel with him," Hector finished sadly

Both the adults knew that once the sun was up, Miguel would be gone, forever.

"Not unless we stop him," Hector said with a face Imelda knew meant he was gonna do something crazy.

"I take it you have a plan?" Imelda said with a little bit of worry

"A crazy one but Si, I have a plan," Hector said with a smirk.

* * *

 **What? You didn't think this was where the story would end?**

 **Did you?**

 **Did you think I'd used the scene in _Tangled_ where Gothel set a trap in the tower?**

 **No, I have something a bit more... spectacular in mind.**

 **Mwaaa-Haaa-Haaa!**


	10. The Sunrise Spectacular

**Because I am a nice person who loves her readers very much and have a lot of school work ahead, I decided to publish my final two chapters today.**

 **Yeah, I decided this entire scene was just too good to toss away.**

 **So here we are!**

* * *

True to his word, Hectors plan was indeed loco.

In order for the group to sneak into the Sunrise Spectacular, they had to disguise themselves.

Luckily, Hector knew the main designer for Ernesto's performers, Ceci Rodriguez who did have spare costumes so they could sneak into the arena with.

Unluckily, they were dresses for Frida Kahlo's' big opening. Colorful dresses completed with fake unibrows.

Hector was use to having to wear strange disguises to sneak into somewhere. So he took the lead in getting past the stage manager.

The disguises worked, they were all able to sneak past the guards to a hidden backstage corridor. Except for Pepita, who had to stay backstage.

After finally getting out of their costumes, the group gathered in a huddle.

"Everyone clear on the plan?" Hector said to everyone

"Find Miguel," Victoria said

"Get him home," Julio continued

"and don't get caught," Imelda finished

After that, the group ran down a corridor with Imelda leading the way, "Now we just have to find De La Cruz,"

"Yes?"

With a small scream, Imelda turned and saw De La Cruz right around the corner with a smile on his face. Hector and the rest of the group stayed out of sight.

Ernesto's smile then dropped, "Don't I know you?"

In the blink of an eye, Imelda pulled off her shoe and smacked Ernesto across the face with it

"That's for trying to kill the love of my life!" Imelda shouted with her heel in Ernesto's face

"Who the?" De La Cruz said, a little disoriented. That's when Hector leaped from around the corner.

"She's talking about me," His face softened as he turned towards Imelda, "I'm the love of your life?"

"I don't know," Imelda fumed "I'm still angry at you!"

"Hector? How did you-" Ernesto was cut off by another smack with Imeldas' shoe

"Where is Miguel?" Hector demanded. At the sound of the boys' name, Ernesto's eyes narrowed.

"My son, is somewhere where he will be safe from the likes of you,"

Just then, Dante came up and began to bark and scratch Ernestos dressing room door. Inside the room came the sound of a chain rattling and slight muffling.

Hector sprung for the door but Ernesto blocked and pushed him away, causing him to knock both him and Imelda to the ground.

Ernesto pulled out a key from his pocket and locked the door where Miguel was being contained.

Hector scowled as he picked himself and Imelda from the ground, "Get that key!"

The entire Rodriguez family jumped from around the corner.

Ernesto saw that he was outnumbered so he places the key in his jacket pocket before spinning on his heel and ran away.

"After Him!" Imelda shouted and they all flooded after De La Cruz

Ernesto ran faster and passed by a group of guards near a snack table, "Security! Ayúdenme!"

A few feet behind him, Hector jogged up next to Imelda, "You said love of your life!" he said with a wide hopeful smile.

"A little busy right now!" As she said this, a light blush appeared on Imelda's face.

Further ahead, a large group of security guards stood trying to block the group from going any further.

A brawl ensues, security vs. family.

Imelda managed to move past the fight and ran towards Ernesto. She grabbed his arm to prevent him from running any further and pulled the key from his pocket. A small scuffle occurred between the two, each one fighting for the key. Hector then came up and tackled Ernesto to the ground, causing him to lose his grip on the woman.

Imelda tumbled back with the key in her hand, "Mi Amor! I have it!" Realizing what she said, Imelda slapped her forehead.

Hector smiled at what she said before being tackled to the ground by a guard.

Imelda stood up to help him but suddenly the floor began to rise up towards a hole in the ceiling.

Ernesto saw Imelda on the rising platform and ran up a nearby pair of stairs that would lead to the stage wings.

Hector struggled to free himself from the guards hold but it was difficult. Until Dante charged and rammed the guard causing him to lose his grip on Hector.

"Good boy," Hector told Dante before racing to another pair of stairs, "Vámonos!"

Victoria and Rosita followed Hector up the stairs while Julio, Oscar, Felipe, and Dante blocked the guards from following.

On the stage, the announcer introduced Ernesto to the stage and the crowd burst into applause.

So you can imagine everyone's confusion when Imelda appeared on the screen instead of De La Cruz.

In the right stage wing, Ernesto ordered the security guards to get Imelda off the stage.

In the left wing, Hector called out to Imelda, "Sing!"

Imelda looked at Hector and her family then at the guards slowly advancing on her. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes, grabbed the mic, and for the first time in so many years, she sang.

 _"Ay, de mí Llorona,"_ Everyone in the wing of the stage froze at her voice, the guards, the Rodriguez's, and Hector, _"Llorona de azul celeste,"_

Hector saw a stack of spare guitars nearby. Victoria handed him a nearby microphone, and after grabbing one of the guitars, he played along with Imelda's singing.

 _"A_ _y de mi llorona, Llorona de azul celeste_."

Imelda saw that the guards were slowly getting closer, so she grabbed the microphone and began to descend the stairs.

 _"Y aunque la vida de me cuesta Llorona, No dejaré de querete,"_ Imelda and Hector eye each other as she passed by. With a new boost of confidence, Imelda sang with more power

 _"No dejaré de querete!"_

Ernesto growled as Imelda danced across the stage.

The stage conductor, who had been confused since Hector began playing, decided to add more music. The audience began to clap along with the music.

 _"Me subi al pini más alto, Llorona, A ver so te divisaba,"_ Imelda had to improvise with her dancing, trying to keep her distance the guards while trying to navigate herself towards Hector.

 _"Como el pino era tierno, Llorona_. _Al verme llorar, lloraba!_ "

 _"Ay, de mi_ _Llorona, Llorona,"_ Finally Imelda had a clear path towards Hector, _"Llorona de azul celeste!"_

Imelda was so close to Hector but a hand grasped her wrist and a voice began to harmonize along with her. Ernesto De La Cruz!

 _"Ay, de mi Llorona, llorona_ _. Llorona de azul celeste!"_

The crowd went crazy, unaware of the small fight that was occurring onstage.

 _"Y aunque la vida me cueste, Llorona. No dejaré de querete!"_

Hector had to restrain himself from marching up and punching Ernesto across the face as the man danced with _ his_ amor and managed to snatch back the key.

 _"Y aunque la vida me cueste, Llorona. No dejaré de querete, no dejaré de querete, no dejaré de querete! Ay, Ay, Ay!"_

With a growl, Imelda lifted her foot and stomped hard on Ernesto's foot. Causing the man to lose his grip on her and for his last note to come out higher like a grito.

Imelda snatched back the key and ran off stage while the crowd cheered, still oblivious to what actually just happened.

Still full of adrenaline, Imelda embraced Hector once she reached backstage. The man was surprised but hugged back. Imelda realized what she was doing and pulled back embarrassed.

"I forgot what that felt like," she said awkwardly

"You... you still got it," Hector responded just as embarrassed

A cough interrupted the tender moment, the Rodriguez family were staring at them.

"Oh, right," Imelda handed the key to Hector, "Go find the boy, we'll hold off security and De La Cruz,"

Hector nodded before taking the key and racing towards the downstairs corridors, Dante following in pursuit.

It didn't take long until they had reached the dressing room. Hector quickly unlocked the door and rushed inside.

Inside the room, Miguel sitting on the ground with his hands tied behind his back and a gag around his mouth. He didn't notice that Hector had walked in because he was staring at the ground.

"Chamaco!"

The boys' head shot up instantly and from beneath the gag, a smile was clearly seen on his face.

Hector and Dante rushed towards the boy, Dante jumped onto the boy and began licking his face. The affection made the gag fall from the boy's face

"Okay! Okay, Dante! I missed you too," Miguel laughed

Hector chucked before pushing Dante down, "Let's get you unchained first before we do any reunions,"

Hector walked around the room to try and find the key to unlock the chains. He found it in one of the drawers of a desk.

When Hector turned back to unlock the chains, he saw that Miguel had tear streaks running down his face.

"What's wrong?" he asked while unlocking the chains.

Miguel sniffed as he rubbed his wrists before looking up, "He.. he lied to me, my whole life he's been lying to me. He was never my Papa, I'm the-"

"The missing boy, I know mijo," Hector interrupted, glancing towards the open door, "I kinda already figured it out,"

Miguel was surprised before another thought came to mind, "So, does this mean that we're... family?"

Hector paused for a moment before nodding, "Si, we are,"

"Does this mean I call you Tio Hector now?"

"Let's talk about this when you're back with your real parents,"

Miguel smiled, both excitedly and nervously at the sound of that.

Hector peeked out the door for any sign of security or Ernesto. Luckily, neither were in sight.

"Vamanos," he whispered

The trio raced down the corridor and ran up the stairs towards the stage wing. As soon as they rounded the corner, Hector was slapped across the face by a woman holding a shoe.

"Whoa! Whoa, it's me!" Hector cried to the woman Miguel didn't know

"You took forever!" she said before helping the man to his feet, "I thought you were caught!"

"Who's this?" Miguel asked, confused on whether or not this woman could be trusted

She seemed to pick up his uneasiness, so the woman put her shoe back on so she could introduce herself, "I'm Imelda,"

Miguel looked at her for a moment before turning to Hector with a smug smile, "Is this your amor?"

Hector began to blush madly as he avoided Imeldas gaze and faked a laugh, "Uh, I think we better get out of here!"

"She's more beautiful than you described her!" Miguel continued, Hector was red as a tomato.

"Chamaco! We gotta g-"

"HECTOR!" Imelda cried out.

Ernesto had snuck up behind Hector and stabbed him in the gut with a dagger. When the blade was pulled out, Hector collapsed to the ground, clutching his wound.

Imelda quickly ran to his side, Miguel tried to follow but Ernesto was quicker and wrapped one arm around the boy's waist and lifting him up into the air, "You're not going anywhere!"

The Rodriguez tried to approach him but Ernesto aimed the dagger at them and began to back away, "Stay back, all of you! Stay back! Not one more step!" Everyone froze, fearing that Ernesto might hurt Miguel.

Miguel began kicking his legs wildly, struggling to break away.

Despite Imeldas protesting, Hector stood on shaky legs and staggered towards his former friend with one hand over his wound, "Ernesto, stop..." With a painful grunt, Hector fell to his knees again, "Let the boy go,"

"I've worked too hard, Hector. Too hard to have everything be taken from me!"

Further back, Rosita moved one of the cameras to be pointed at De La Cruz before nodding at Victoria, who moved up to a control booth so the scene would be projected for everyone to see.

"He's somebody else's child, Ernesto!" Hector begged

"He's _my_ son! I've spent twelve years keeping him away from the world, I'm not about to let you take him away from me!"

Miguel grabbed De La Cruz's' arm and bit down as hard as possible. Ernesto loosened his grip just enough for Miguel to wiggle away. He lost his grip on the dagger as well.

"You're a Liar!" Miguel yelled, "All you've ever done is lie! You lied about Hector committing a crime so you could steal his songs and you lied to me! You stole me away from my true familia when I was only a baby!"

"I am the one who's willing to do what it take's to seize my moment," Ernesto then reached out and grabbed Miguel's hood, "Whatever it takes!"

The man then began to drag Miguel away but the boy kept trying to pull away and run towards Hector, who was just minutes away from death.

"Enough Miguel!" Ernesto yelled tugging harder. Miguel quickly unzipped his jacket and pulled away until he was free and landed hard on the ground.

"NO!" he yelled turning into his back to face Ernesto, "I'm never going to stop. For the rest of my life, I will never stop trying to get away from you!" Miguel panted before becoming more serious, "But... if you let me save him then I'll go with you,"

"No," Hector coughed trying to push himself up but he didn't have the strength, "No Miguel,"

"I'll never run or try to escape again. Just let me heal him and you and I will be together, forever just like before. Everything will be the way it was. I promise... Papa,"

Everyone, including the audience, was shocked that Miguel would make such a big sacrifice.

"Miguel, you don't know what you're saying!" Imelda shouted in protest but Miguel ignored her.

"Exactly like you want," the boy begged, "Just let me save him,"

Ernesto thought about it over before agreeing. A few seconds later, he was handing Miguel the magic white guitar.

Before the boy could grasp it, Ernesto pulled it back, "I expect you to still be here when I get back, understood?!"

Miguel nodded sadly and De La Cruz handed the guitar to the boy before walking back towards the stage.

As Miguel walked towards Hectors' fallen body, he couldn't bear to look at the faces of the family who had been so kind to him yesterday on his birthday.

Imelda stood in front of Miguel before he could reach Hector, "Miguel, I won't let you do this"

"I have to," Miguel insisted as he moved around her. He then turned to face them all, "It's okay, I'll be fine,"

Hector began to cough deeply and blood was starting to form a small puddle on the ground. Miguel kneeled next to him.

"Hector, you're gonna be fine, I promise" Miguel picked up the guitar and was about to strum but Hector grabbed the neck of the instrument.

"No," he coughed, trying to stop his nephew, "No mijo,"

"It's okay," Miguel repeated gently moving away Hectors hand, "I can help, please just trust me,"

"No," Hector grunted, he was getting weaker by the second, "I can't let you do this,"

"And I can't let you die," Tears began running down Miguel's cheek

"B.. but if you do this... if you go with him then you...will die,"

"Hey, I'll be alright. It's all gonna be okay," Miguel faked a small smile knowing that he wasn't only lying to Hector but he was lying to himself as well.

Miguel began to play a soft tune on the guitar, then he opened his mouth to begin singing...

But then, Hector used the last of his strength to grab the guitar, rip it out of Miguel's hands and smash it as hard as he could upon the ground.

The guitar immediately broke apart.

"No!" Miguel cried realizing what had just happened.

A sudden breeze blew by and the guitar slowly began to turn from wood to marigold petals and one by one, it blew away in the wind.

The magic was gone.

Miguel froze up, he didn't know what to do.

Suddenly the sound of yelling caught his attention.

Momentarily forgetting what just happened, the boy stood up and followed the noise.

On stage, the audience was booing at De La Cruz, some even throwing food.

"CHILD NAPPER!"

"GET OFF THE STAGE!"

On the far stage wing, Pepita, who had somehow managed to sneak past security, growled and the man and then kicked at a wooden lever.

A large golden bell, which was a forgotten old prop, came loose and fell towards the stage.

And it crushed Ernesto De La Cruz.

Miguel screamed before covering his mouth with his hands, his eyes were wide.

Sure, this man had kidnapped him, locked him in a tower, lied to him for twelve years and stabbed his uncle but that doesn't mean Miguel doesn't still slightly care for him.

The boy didn't realize he had been shaking until Rosita pulled him into an embrace.

There was barely any sound besides the audience cheering because of the death of the madman.

Until...

"Hector!" The Rodriguez's and Miguel turned to see Imelda holding a pale and deathly still Hector in her arms, trying to shake him awake, "No, no, no, no, no! Look at me, amor!"

Hector coughed and looked up at Imelda with drowsy eyes, "Imelda... I'm sorry I left,"

"Tio Hector!" Miguel quickly ran towards the two, sliding across the ground until he was next to the dying man,

"No, no, no! I promised you'd be fine! I promised!" Tears flooded in the boys' eyes for what seemed like the millionth time today, _"Lavenders blue, dilly dilly._ _Lavenders green,"_ Miguel knew that his powers were gone but he couldn't help it.

Soon his sobbing overcame his singing and he couldn't continue anymore.

Shaking pretty badly, Hector cupped Miguel's face with one hand and wiped away his tears, "Miguel,"

"What?"

"Go home, mijo," Hector smiled sadly before taking his last breath. His hand fell to the limp ground.

"Not again," Imelda said as she began to cry harder.

Memories of their times together flashed in Miguel's mind, _"Remember me,"_ Miguel sang, his sobs were heard in his voice, _"Though_ _I have to travel far, Remember me. Each time you hear a sad guitar, know that I'm with you, the only way that I can be. Until you're in my arms again, Remember me,"_

All was silent, besides the sobs coming from Imelda and Miguel.

And then the sound of soft moaning.

Everyone stared shocked as Hector began to stir. The man was just as confused as anyone else.

Hector lifted his shirt to see that his stab wound was gone as if it never happened.

Miguel and Hector looked at each other with confusion.

"Did I..." Miguel began

"Heal me?" Hector finished for him

Miguel looked down at his hands, he still had his power?

Before anyone else could question what just happened, Imelda slapped Hector across the face.

"That's for scaring me!"

"I'm sorry! I... I-I-"

Hector was cut off when Imelda grabbed his collar and slammed their lips together. Hector was shocked at first before melting into the kiss and wrapping his arms around the woman he loved.

Miguel stuck his tongue out in disgust before covering his eyes with his hands.

The audience began to cheer once more as the kiss was displayed on the screen.

In the midst of the crowd, a man had just returned from the concession stand, he turned to the person sitting next to him

"What did I miss?"


	11. Reunion and Happy Endings

Lusia and Enrique were inside the Rivera Familia Zapateros shop, going about their day, making shoes with the rest of the family when Berto came barging in with a shocked look on his face.

Everyone immediately stopped and turned to stare at him.

Berto turned towards Enrique and Lusia, and with a sudden wide smile, he nodded at them.

The couple stared confused before realization hit them. They both quickly dropped their work and ran out of the shop towards the large gate.

Both the adults stopped just before the large wooden doors. They looked at each other for a second, years of hope reflected in both their eyes. Together they opened the gate.

A large group of people were gathered in a huddle. The couple recognized them as the Rodriguez family, they all seemed to be talking to someone in the center of their circle.

When they saw the anxious parents they instantly stopped their chattering and stepped back to reveal a twelve-year-old boy with tan skin, black hair, and brown eyes.

Lusia and Enrique didn't move for a moment, they just stood there staring at the boy who stared right back.

Lusia was the first to break the ice, taking small hesitant steps towards Miguel.

Miguel's heart raced faster than it had ever before. He never thought in all his life he would ever meet his Mama.

But her being pregnant gravely concerned him. In fact, it scared him.

Fear and Doubt ran through his mind. Were they trying to replace him? Did they even want him now? What if...

His thoughts were immediately pulled to a stop by a warm hand on his face.

Lusia smiled brightly through her tears and she brushed her thumb across her son's cheek.

Fighting back his sobs, Miguel smiled back at his mother.

The mother and son then embraced each other tightly.

Miguel looked over her shoulder and smiled at his real Papa for the first time. Enrique smiled back and moved to hug his son from behind.

With teary smiles, the finally reunited family sank to their knees as they held each other in a hug that was long overdue.

Both the Rivera and the Rodriguez smiled as they watched the reunion.

"Our Migueli-ti-ti-ti-to is Home!" Elena exclaimed cheerfully and the entire Rivera family exploded into applause and cheers.

The hug was slowly broken apart as Lusia led Miguel into the compound to finally meet his entire family. Elena was the first to greet him, by smothering his face with dozens of kisses only a grandmother could give.

The Rodriguezes were welcomed inside as well, for they had been the ones to bring the boy home. Everyone followed the family, except for Hector who stayed behind.

Enrique turned away for a moment to see the lone figure standing there. When Hector saw that he had been spotted his nervousness grew. With no hesitation, Enrique walked in front of Hector and placed both his hands on the man's shoulder.

"Welcome home, brother,"

Hector smiled at him before Enrique threw an arm around his shoulder and led his brother inside with everyone else.

* * *

 _"Well, you could imagine what happened next."_

The entire family was gathered in the Rivera families compound, where a celebration was taken place.

 _"The Rivera family rejoiced for the lost boy had finally returned home. The two families threw a huge party in honor of his return,"_

 _"Happiness was everywhere,"_

 _"The Riveras welcomed music back into their life and business,"_

Different family members, both Rodriguez and Rivera, were either dancing around or playing their own musical instrument.

Pepita stood near the gate like a guard while Dante was running around being petted by a few people.

 _"Dante and Pepita never changed,"_

Dante rubbed against Miguels' leg, the boy was playing a song of his own creation with a brand new guitar in hand.

" _All of Miguel's dreams came true._ _He pursued his dreams of becoming a musician because he had a real family to guide him,"_ The boy paused for a moment to hug his parents who were watching him sing with pride before letting him continue. _"Not_ _to mention, he would soon gain a little hermana."_

 _"As for me, my name was cleared and the truth of De La Cruz songs was revealed,"_ Hector and Imelda were seen dancing together to Miguels' song, _"I w_ _as welcomed back into the town as the true greatest Musician. Above all, I was deemed Miguel's Godfather,"_

 _"But I know what the big question is: Did Imelda and I ever get married?"_

Imelda then surprised Hector by pulling him into a dip and the two joined together in a kiss.

 _"Well, I'm pleased to tell you that after a lot of asking, and asking, and asking. I finally said yes."_

 ** _Ahem!_**

* * *

Hector snapped his head over to the doorway of the bedroom to see Imelda standing there with his arms crossed.

"You said yes?" Imelda repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"All right," Hector raised his hand in surrender and turned back to the little girl lying under the sheets of the bed he sat on, "I asked her,"

"Did you live happily ever after?" the pigtailed wearing girl, Imelda and Hector's daughter asked.

Hector looked at Imelda who came up behind him and grasped his hand, her wedding ring shining on her finger, "Si, mija. We did,"

"I knew it," Coco whispered with a smile

"Okay, Coco," Hector said standing up, "Time for bed,"

Imelda and Hector each gave Coco a kiss on her head and was about to leave the room when-

"Wait! What about my lullaby?"

"Ah yes," Hector stepped out of the room for a minute and when he came back, he had a guitar in his hand. One that was painted to match the one from the story, "How could I forget?"

Hector sat at the foot of her bed again and began to strum a small tune before singing,

 _"Remember me, though I have to say goodbye, Remember me. Don't let it make you cry, for even if I'm far away I hold you in my heart, I sing a secret song to you each night we are apart,"_

Imelda smiled in the doorway. Coming up next to her was a now 16-year-old Miguel, dressed in a red Mariachi outfit. He smiled and leaned against his Aunt in a side hug.

 _"Remember me, though I have to travel far, Remember me, each time you hear a sad guitar,"_

Coco joined in singing with her father,

 _"Know that I'm with you the only way that I can be. Until you're in my arms again_ , _Remember me,"_

Coco laid asleep in her bed, a smile on her face. Hector smiled as well, after pulling the blankets over Coco and giving her one final kiss, he left the room.

"Not bad, Tio Hector," Miguel smiled, "For an outlaw,"

Hector shoved the teen aside playfully as the three headed to the courtyard where the rest of the family was gathered.

Miguel headed over to where his parents and four-year-old sister, Socorro, were gathered.

"Bro-Bro," Socorro jumped into her brothers' arms when he stood next to her. Miguel smiled as his parents wrapped their arms around the two.

"Not so bad yourself, Gordito," Hector chuckled as he watched his nephew. Imelda leaned against his shoulder.

The married couple eyed each other and was about to come into a kiss when...

"Papa?" Coco tugged on Hectors' pant leg.

"Coco?" Hector kneeled in front of the girl with concern in his eyes, "What is it mija?"

"Can you tell me the story one more time?" the little girl asked before jumping up and down with big baby doll eyes, "Please, please, please?!"

Imelda chuckled while Hector seemed torn, having trouble saying no to his daughter, "Mija-"

"I wanna hear a story!" Socorro suddenly cried out, still in her brothers' arms.

"Your gonna tell the story?" Miguel chimed in with a wide smile.

Imelda smirked as Hector tried to say no but more family members gathered around.

"We want to hear it!"

"Si! Tell us the story!"

"Tell us the story!"

Hector gave up and flopped down in a chair Imelda pulled up a chair next to her and kissed his cheek, "Si, mi amor," She smiled, "Tell us the story,"

Hector sighed in defeat but smiled happily at his family, "Alright, fine but then its bedtime, for all of you!"

The entire family erupted into laughter as they looked for a place to sit.

Miguel sat cross-legged on the ground and placed Socorro to sit next to Coco. The two were the best of friends and loved each other like sisters.

Miguel smiled up at his Uncle as he began to tell the story,

"This is the story of how I died," Socorro and Coco gasped in horror and Hector immediately saw it, "Don't worry, this is actually a very fun story," The two sighed in relief causing the whole family to laugh before silencing so Hector could continue, "And the truth is, it isn't even mine. This is the story of a boy named, Miguel,"

Said Nephew smiled brightly and Hector smiled back before continuing.

"And it starts," Reaching behind his chair, he pulled out the white guitar, "With a magic guitar. Now, Once Upon a Time in Santa Cecilia…

* * *

 ** _PLEASE READ!:_**

 **Well, here we are.**

 **After many weeks of a story coming together chapter by chapter to this Happily Ever After final chapter.**

 **This has been a really amazing adventure guys, I want to thank everyone who had been here for me and this was really fun. It really was.**

 **So, I was thinking about making a sequel.**

 **Not exactly like a sequel. Kind of more like a series of one-shots.**

 **Flashbacks of Miguel's life in the tower or his new life with his family or Hectors' many attempts to sneak into town or anything you guys can think of. Send requests.**

 ** _"Sequel"_ for Yes**

 ** _"Happily Ever After"_ for No**


End file.
